A Special Little Vacation
by 783c9v3s
Summary: Basically a sequel to my other story T-Shirt. Troyella and the guys go on vacation, but they're a bit surprised when Sharpay and Taylor end up coming along and ask questions about the past. Memory's, laughter, fun. No drama. Five shot or more. Troyella.
1. the ride

**Just a little reminder, this is basically like a sequel to my other story T-Shirt. It's going to be a five or more chapter story. Every thing is the same, Troy is a Lakers star, Gabriella is a teacher, and everything is the same. Only in my other story we find out that Gabriella is pregnant, now she's none months pregnant. Gabriella is still going to be awesome, like she is in all of my stories. Also, the first chapter will have a lot of long flashbacks. You've been warned.**

A Memorable Ride

"Ok…I'm all packed and ready to go…Finally." Troy said as he fell back on the bed in exasperation.

Gabriella smiled as she put her Patriots shirt in her suitcase while saying, "I told you to pack yesterday. But nooo, you wanted to have sex."

Troy lifted his head and smiled at her. He then got up, walked over to her and put his arms around her while lifting her up.

"Troy stop it. I have to…zip up my suitcase." Gabriella said while giggling.

Troy smiled and put her down. Gabriella started to walk forward, but she didn't even get to move on step because Troy's arms tightened their grip.

Troy smiled as Gabriella tried to wriggle out of his arms. She turned around to face him and said, "Chad and Zeke are going to be here soon. We had sex last night, that was a few hours ago. I know that we're going to sleep in the car, but we don't have enough time to have sex again."

"Fine, but can I at least get a kiss?" Troy asked with a little smirk. Gabriella smiled as Troy bent his head down to meet hers.

At first it started out as a sweet, loving, and gentle kiss. But after a second or two it became a hot, hungry, and steamy kiss. Troy started to move backwards with Gabriella, falling back on the bed with her.

Gabriella was on top of Troy, and while their tongues dueled for dominance, Gabriella started to tug on his t-shirt. Right before it was going to come of a person who was standing in the door way said, "Ok you two bunnies. Just to be clear, you can't do that in the car…Lets go."

Gabriella got up off of Troy, walked over to her suitcase, and zipped it up while saying, "Hi Chad."

Troy got up from the bed while glaring at Chad. He walked over to his suitcase and picked it up while still glaring at Chad.

Chad smiled nervously and then said, "Just to warn you guys…Sharpay and Taylor are coming with us."

Gabriella and Troy looked at him in shock and a bit of anger. "WHAT?" They both said simultaneously.

Chad smiled nervously and then ran out the door. Troy looked at Gabriella and said, "I can't believe this. Our one moment for us guys and you to get away from them, and they somehow find their way to tag along."

Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around Troy and said, "It's ok… Since I'm nine months pregnant, I'm sure they won't bother us that much."

Troy looked down at her with a little smile and leaned down to kiss her. Right before their lips touched, they heard a loud car honk. They both groaned and grabbed their suitcases.

"Oh Gabs this is going to be so exciting. We can go skiing, and go dancing, and drink hot coco, and go shopping, and-" Sharpay started excitingly.

But she was cut of by Gabriella saying, "I'm gonna stop you right there Sharpay…There is no way in hell I'm going shopping, unless it froze over. And, I'm pregnant…I can't go dancing or skiing. Plus I don't ski, I snowboard."

Troy came up beside Gabriella and said, "You can't make us go shopping for the whole trip. I don't want to carry around your shopping bags for a whole day."

Chad and Zeke grabbed their suitcases and put them in the trunk.

They were ridding in an expedition, and they brought a few movies along. They wouldn't let Sharpay or Taylor pick the movies though. They chose The Wall, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, The Simpsons Movie, and Revenge of the Nerds. Even though Sharpay and Taylor protests were almost getting to Chad and Zeke, Troy was the on e who put his foot down and didn't allow them to choose any of the movies.

Chad was driving while Taylor sat in the seat next to him, behind them were Zeke and Sharpay, and in the way back was Troy and Gabriella. They put the seats down so it was like a bed. Gabriella kinda needed that considering she's nine months pregnant.

"Ok, next stop, Lake Tahoe." Chad said as he started up the car.

Sharpay and Taylor squealed, Zeke rolled his eyes, and Troy and Gabriella just sighed. They were lying down in the back, and Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabriella.

About twenty minutes after they started driving, Sharpay started whining. "This is so boring……Lets watch one of the movies."

"Rocky Horror Picture Show." Gabriella said immediately after Sharpay finished her sentence.

Taylor grabbed the movie from the bag that all their movies were in, and looked at the cover confused. "I don't know. It looks weird, there's a girl on a red couch, and she's dressed all sluty."

Zeke, Chad, Troy, and Gabriella all gasped, and looked at Taylor in horror.

"First of all that's not a couch, its lips. Second, that's not a girl, it's a transvestite…This is one of the greatest movies ever; you can't just say it's weird………Can we leave them on the curb please?" Troy said as he asked the last part with a lot of hope in his voice.

Gabriella playfully slapped him on the chest and said, "Troy. We can't do something like that…Lets put duck tape over them to at least get them to shut up."

Troy chuckled at her and gave her a kiss. Zeke and Chad however were thinking about both of Troy and Gabriella's suggestions. "Do we even have any duck tape?" Zeke asked with out even thinking of Sharpay's reaction.

Sharpay slapped Zeke's face, and Taylor just gasped. "Fine, we'll watch The Rocky Horror Picture Show. I hope you're happy, because I past up the chance to go to Paris with Shar because she was coming with you guys because of Zeke, and Chad is going too…I could be in Paris watching the new Milan line on the runway, but I'm-" Taylor stopped talking because she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Sharpay patted her on the back and then growled at Zeke. Taylor put the movie in and huffed back into her seat.

A screen came down from the car roof right in front of Troy and Gabriella, and another one came down in front of Sharpay and Zeke. The movie started and all the boys plus Gabriella started singing to the song that the lips sing.

"Science fiction…Double feature…doctor X…will build a creature. Ah oh ah oh. At the late night double feature…Picture show." They all sang with smiles on their faces.

Chad kept his eyes on the road while saying, "I remember when we were nineteen, and we dressed up and when to the late night showing of this movie. It was a few days before Troy asked Gabriella to marry him at the World Series."

Zeke nodded his head while saying, "Oh yeah I remember that. I really liked throwing the hot dogs at the screen."

Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other and said, "Troy asked Gabriella to marry him at a baseball game, and she said yes?"

"I thought it was romantic." Gabriella said as she took her eyes away from the movie to look at Troy with a smile.

Troy smiled back at her and said, "Yeah. I even made it really special. But that wasn't a very good idea, because then every one knew…Another reason that I don't do interviews."

"Tell us what happened." Sharpay said as she got interested

Troy looked at Gabriella for permission, when she nodded he started by saying, "Ok. It was the Red Sox VS the Yankees, and it was an intense game…"

_Flashback:_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the top of the ninth and it's a tie game. One of the most intense games since 1999, the odds are against both teams but with a little luck hopefully our beloved Red Sox will win." The Announcer said.

Troy was sitting next to Gabriella, Zeke as sitting on the other side of Troy, and Chad was sitting on the other side of Gabriella. Gabriella was sharing a beer with Troy and he was currently licking powdered sugar from a pie off her fingers which she fed a piece to him from.

"You two make me sick." Chad said Troy kissed and continued to get the powdered sugar off her fingers.

Gabriella giggled and said, "Honey, you're making me lose my concentration. I have to watch this game."

Troy didn't answer; instead he moved his lips to her neck and started to suck on it while biting occasionally. Zeke looked at them and then said, "Whoa guys. Save that for later, we don't want to see it now."

Troy groaned detached his lips from Gabriella's neck.

A few minutes later, Gabriella noticed that Troy was fidgeting with something and he looked really nervous. "You ok. You seem nervous. I know that there are only a few more outs left, but the Red Sox are almost in the lead."

Troy looked at her and said, "Nervous? I'm not nervous, who's nervous? Not me, definitely not me."

Gabriella giggled at him and gave him a kiss which he decided to deepen. Right before his lips were about to go to her neck, Zeke said, "Seriously guys, we don't want to be witnesses to the making of your first child."

Troy pulled away with a half smile. Gabriella looked at him strangely for a second but smiled at him anyway.

Troy looked at his watched and got even more nervous. He patted the little black box in his pocket to make sure it was there for the fifty eighth time that night.

"Gabriella." Troy said as he turned to her. They were already standing up because everyone was; everyone was either jumping and screaming, or just standing and yelling that the Colorado Rookies suck.

Gabriella turned to him with a smile and said, "Yeah?"

Troy looked at her for a second and all of his nervousness was gone. He smiled at her and said, "I love you…I've loved you since we were thirteen years old, and ever since then I've only loved you more and more each day. You're my best friend too."

Gabriella smiled and was about to say something, but Chad popped between them and asked, "I thought I was your best friend?"

Troy shoved Chad's face out of the way and continued by saying, "Anyways…I love you. I've spent my whole life with you and I want to spend the rest of it with you too."

Gabriella looked at him confused and was about to say something, but instead of being interrupted by Chad, they heard the announcer speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please direct your attention to the screen. Someone has a special question to ask."

Gabriella looked up at the screen and it said in big letters green letters (her favorite color), "Marry me." Only Chad noticed that Zeke took out his video camera.

She looked at it confused for a second before the screen showed Troy kneeling down on one knee in front of her with a ring in his hand. She looked at him beside her and he had a huge smile on his face.

She looked at the ring to see it was the kind of ring she always described that she would want if she got married, and here it was. Small, petite, subtle, silver band that wasn't thick and a single diamond in the middle, and it wasn't screaming for attention.

She looked at him for a second before speeding down to kiss him, bringing them both down to the floor in a heated and happy kiss.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Of course I'll marry you, you idiot." Gabriella said between kisses.

Troy smiled and kissed her back, but he stopped for a second saying, "Hold on. You have to put on the ring. See if it fits."

He had to guess her size because he didn't want to give her the idea that he was going to propose, he wanted it to be a secret. But he was pretty sure that he go her size correct.

Gabriella smiled and sat up. Troy grabbed her hand and slid the ring on with ease. "Perfect." He said as he looked at her finger. It's true, the ring really did fir her perfectly.

Gabriella looked at the ring and said, "I can't believe you remember how I described the kind of ring I would want if I ever got married…How did you guess the right size though?"

Troy looked at her with a smile and said, "Lucky guess."

She leaned in to kiss him, but like so many time before, they were interrupted by Chad saying, "Why didn't you tell us you were going to ask Gabs to marry you?"

This time Zeke came in too and said, "Yeah man. We could have helped you out a bit."

Troy looked up at the sky for a second cursing god, before looking at them and saying, "You two couldn't keep a secret if your lives depended on it. When ever you have a secret around Gabi you just spill it unconsciously. Remember the time that I told you that I was going to get Gabi a puppy. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you idiots told her."

Chad and Zeke looked at each other confused for a moment before nodding their heads and saying, "Oh yeah. I remember that, because the next morning we both woke up in a dumpster." They said the last part slowly as the memory came back to them.

Troy looked back at Gabriella and found her giggling; he smiled at her adoringly and said, "I love you Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled back and said, "I love you too Troy." She smiled again and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him hard and passionately.

They both fell down to the ground again and continued to kiss. Chad tried to say something in attempt to stop their extreme PDA, but Zeke pulled him to the food area.

_End of Flashback:_

"Wow……A baseball game" Sharpay and Taylor said at the same time.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled while saying, "Yeah. It was either the World Series or an Alice Cooper concert."

"Since it was the World Series, and Gabi's favorite team, the Red Sox were playing. I decided to wait until the last of the World Series games to pop the question…Plus I wasn't famous yet, so to this day, no one knows that Troy Bolton is married."

Gabriella groaned brought her hand to her head while saying, "I can't believe I'm married. Being engaged sounded so less…old. Now I'm married and about to have kids…What has become of me."

She removed her hand and found Troy chuckling along with Chad and Zeke. But Taylor and Sharpay were just rolling their eyes.

Gabriella was going to say something, but when the chorus of Time Warp came on she felt something in her stomach.

Troy noticed that she was smiling with excitement and asked, "What?"

Gabriella said nothing; instead she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Troy looked confused for a moment, but when he felt a kick he smiled.

"Wow……Our kids are going to love The Rocky Horror Picture Show…Awesome…I still can't believe we're going to have twins. I mean, how did that happen exactly?" Troy said as he kept his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

Sharpay was currently filing her nails and didn't even look up to say, "Please, I'm surprised that you two aren't having triplets…considering the way you two are at it every day."

Zeke looked at her for a second before turning his head to silently apologize to Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella waved it off saying, "It's ok."

Zeke smiled and turned his attention back to the movie.

Chad smiled and said, "Do you guys remember prom?"

Zeke smiled, as did Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay and Taylor were confused and asked, "What happened at prom?"

Zeke looked up and said, "One of our best pranks. You see, we couldn't get expelled. Not only because Gabriella was the smartest person in the state and the best in every girl sports division. She actually played on the boy's baseball team, but anyways. Troy was the MVP of every season, Chad was second MVP, and I was the best film maker and third MVP at east high…Also we never got caught. But anyways, we had the best prank planed out so well, it would put all the other breaks to shame…"

_Flashback:_

"Ok. Balloons set, fan ready, and pies are creamed." Zeke said as he got down from a ladder and turned off the video camera.

Gabriella was leaning against Troy on the wall and he had his arms wrapped tight around her. "I don't know about going to this thing." She said as Zeke and Chad came over to them.

Chad and Zeke looked at her like she was crazy and said "Are you crazy Gabs, you can't miss out on this. This is going to be the prank of all pranks, even bigger then our one on the cheerleading team."

Gabriella sighed and said, "I don't want to go buy a dress, and I don't want to wear a dress."

Troy smiled at her and said, "Gabi. I am not going unless you are going."

Gabriella smiled and said, "But Troy. You're going to be chosen for the prom king. You have to go."

Troy shook his head and said, "I'm not going unless you are going……and how did you know who's going to be king?"

Gabriella smirked at him and said, "I have my ways."

Troy grinned at her before he turned them around, pinning Gabriella against the wall with her hands above her head. He started to kiss her neck and since he was stronger then her, he kept her pinned against the wall.

"You two make us sick. We're leaving; we'll see you guys tonight. Troy will probably be at your house, we'll make sure to knock this time." Zeke said as he and Chad exited the building.

Troy didn't even hear a word of what they said, he was too focused on the little moan that Gabriella let out during the time that Zeke was talking. But she moaned just loudly enough for Troy to hear, but not loud enough for Zeke and Chad to hear.

Gabriella opened her eyes long enough to see that Zeke and Chad weren't there anymore, and then she grinned and moaned louder, knowing that it would affect Troy.

It did, and he tarred his lips away from Gabriella and stared into her eyes with pure lust. Gabriella smirked at him evilly and was about to say something, but Troy covered her lips in a passionate, heated, steamy, hungry, knock you socks off kiss.

Gabriella moaned loudly into the kiss, which in turn made Troy kiss her harder. Gabriella tried to move her hands down to his face, but Troy kept her hands above her head. Gabriella got an idea and started moving down and bringing Troy with her.

They were almost to the ground when Gabriella pushed forward, making Troy fall back on his back, and Gabriella on top of him. She pinned his arms down and grinned. By the way, they never broke apart during the whole time they were moving.

Gabriella knew that this was the only way to stop them, since she was on top and had the control. "Troy…We're in the school. We can't do this here." She said as she broke the kiss reluctantly.

Troy got an idea and then said, "Fine. Lets go, we have to meet Chad and Zeke at your house anyway."

Gabriella smiled and started to get up, but Troy grabbed her hips and brought her back down. She grinned as she felt his erection against her. "Bolton." She said with a serious voice.

"Montez." He said back with the exact same seriousness.

She lent down to kiss him and his hands left her hips and went to her face. She took this as her chance and shot up. She then ran out of the room with Troy closely behind her.

She laughed as she turned a corner and Troy started to run faster. Gabriella was the fastest on the track team, so it was kinda hard to keep up with her.

She reached the door and went out; ignoring the fact that it was pouring rain. Troy followed and when he saw that she slowed down a bit, he caught up with her.

Since she was crossing the grass, Troy grabbed her and they both went tumbling down. They stared at each other with intense looks.

They stayed there like that. Just staring into each other's eyes, Gabriella's chest was heaving up and down, against Troy's chest. Her hair was wet and even longer then it usually looked. So it went down to her thighs.

Troy's hair was wet and since his head was over Gabriella's, their faces were protected from the rain. So, they could see each other clearly with out even having to blink.

"I love you." Troy said for the first time since they were thirteen. He didn't take his eyes away from Gabriella's; he wasn't embarrassed or scared of saying what he just said. He had been thinking about it for a few weeks, but he just wanted to say it at the right time.

Gabriella gulped and breathed a little harder before saying, "I love you too."

They agreed that after they first had sex, they wouldn't let anyone know about them. Chad and Zeke only found out last year, but they told them because they're their best friends.

They hadn't said I love you since they first had sex, and they told each other that they couldn't get to involved since their parents hate the other. They didn't want anything bad to happen, and they never thought that they would go to the same high school and collage.

They didn't let anyone know though because Gabriella's mother hates her, but she hates Troy even more. And Troy's parents hate Gabriella. They always thought that Troy could do much better, and Gabriella acted too much like a boy. Troy's mother hated Gabriella more, but Troy's father hated her almost as much. Troy has a younger brother that never met Gabriella yet. His parents wouldn't let him. Troy's brother is the only one that understood him, and he would always cover for him when he went over to Gabriella's. **(By the way, in my first story, when I said that Troy's family was going to their wedding, I meant that his brother was going.)**

Troy leaned down slowly and kissed her with a passion of love. They had kissed that way before, but they never understood what it meant, and they never exchanged love you's before. So, this time it meant more.

Gabriella broke the kiss and gulped while saying, "We should go. Chad and Zeke are going to be worried about us."

Troy smiled at her and got up, he offered her a hand and she took it. H pulled her close to him as the rain poured down on them.

"I love you." He said again as he stared into her eyes with an undying passion of love.

Gabriella stared at him with the same type of passion and said, "I love you too……Now, let's go before Chad and Zeke started to steam."

Troy smiled at her as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Gabriella's. She brought her hands up to his face to put one on each cheek. She gave him a light, gentle kiss which made him smile.

Then he smiled devishly and quickly said while pointing behind her, "Look, its Kevin Garnet."

Gabriella spun around quicker then lightning. When she saw no Kevin Garnet she was going to turn back around. But Troy picked her up from behind like newlyweds do on their way to their honeymoon.

"TROY!" Gabriella screeched as Troy walked over to his car with Gabriella laughing and giggling, also hitting Troy on the chest, but he didn't mind because he knew she was hitting him in a joking way.

He smiled at her as he threw her in the car. He closed the door before she could say anything, and then he ran over to the other side.

Just a reminder, it's still raining.

He opened his door and got in, immediately starting the car and looking at Gabriella with a smug smirk. She rolled her eyes and turned on the radio.

She smiled when she heard Speed of Sound by Coldplay playing. She smiled and leaned her head on Troy while he drove towards her house.

Gabriella's mom was almost never home. She came to visit Gabriella three times a year, so Troy spent most of his time at her house because he stopped liking his family ever since his mom slapped Gabriella on the cheek. He goes over at times, but most of the time he gets in a fight with his parents. He and Gabriella both got scholarships to collage, so they didn't need their parents anymore after that. But since at this time they were only in high school, they still had to be there.

"I love this song." Gabriella said as she smiled.

Troy looked down at her for a moment before looking back at the road saying, "I love you."

Gabriella smiled and said, "You are never going to stop saying that are you?"

Troy smiled and said, "I like saying it. I don't know why though, I guess I just feel good when I say it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smile and said with obvious sarcasm, "Such a cheesy boyfriend. What ever will I do with you?"

Troy chuckled as he pulled into Gabriella's driveway. They both got out and ran inside. Gabriella wasn't surprised to see her mother not there. She and Troy walked upstairs with water dripping from their clothes and hair. Especially Gabriella, because he hair was extremely long.

"Ok. I stole a few things from my mom, I don't think she'll notice, and I……What the heck happened to you two?" Chad asked as Troy and Gabriella entered her bedroom.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and entering the bathroom. Chad and Zeke watched the water drip off them as they walked.

"Oh hey, it's raining. I didn't notice that." Zeke said as he looked out the window.

Gabriella and Troy came out a few minutes later all dressed and dry.

Chad and Zeke sat down and Chad said, "As I was saying. You are going to the prom tonight. We're going, and we all have tuxes. I…borrowed a few things from my mother, and you are going wither you like it or not. There is no way you are going to miss out on this prank."

Gabriella threw her head back and groaned loudly before saying, "Fine, but no pink."

Chad smiled and nodded towards Zeke. Zeke smiled evilly before pulling out a dress from behind him and showing it to Gabriella. She looked at it curiously before saying, "But I've never worn an actual dress, only a skirt for Shabbat, and that's because it's required for girls to wear it. But I've never worn an actual dress."

She grabbed it curiously and walked into the bathroom. Troy watched her go with a little smile.

"So did you tell her you love her yet?" Zeke asked as he put the bag with all the rest of the stuff on it.

Troy looked at them for a second with a confused look before asking, "How do you guys know that I love her."

Zeke and Chad looked at each other before Chad looked back at him and said, "You think we're stupid, don't you?"

Troy shook his head and said, "No. I think you are stupid, and Zeke is good enough to pass Algebra." He smiled at them and before they could say anything Gabriella came out of the bathroom with a confused, innocent, and curious look on her face.

As soon as Troy saw her his breath caught in his throat. He literally felt like he couldn't breathe.

In front of them stood Gabriella in a black dress that went down to her knees, it wasn't tight, but it wasn't too big either. It was a shiny black, and was also was a tube top that made her look really, really, really, really, hot.

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked while she twirled around to try and see the back.

Zeke and Chad both stood up and said, "Awesome." They said with smiles.

Troy was unable to speak, he couldn't even blink. He was afraid that this was all just a dream, and if he blinked it would all be gone. He stared at her for a few more seconds, realizing that it wasn't a dream.

He then started to slowly move forward, and every step he took, she took one back, until she hit the wall. "You don't like it?" Gabriella asked with a worried expression.

Instead of a verbal answer, he kissed her. Gabriella's hands went to the coaler of his shirt to pull him more forward. Before Troy could move his hands to her hips, Chad and Zeke grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back.

Gabriella giggled at the sight of Troy trying to get out of their clutches just to kiss her. "Dude, seriously. We don't have enough time for you two to have sex right now. We need to make sure that we're at this thing in ten minutes." Chad said as he and Zeke pushed him on the bed and shoved a plastic bag in his head.

"We could do it in less then ten minutes." Troy said as he took what was in the bag, out of the bag. "What the hell is this?" He asked as he pulled the tux out of the plastic bag.

Chad smiled at him and said, "That, my friend, is your tux…and you are going to wear it."

Gabriella started laughing, and Zeke even chuckled at Troy's expression when Chad finished his sentence. "Keep laughing. You have to wear a dress." Troy said as he stood up and pointed at Gabriella.

"I'm sorry Troy. But you can't even wear a bow tie. You expect me to believe that you're going to wear a full tux, with an actual tie." Gabriella said as she smiled while still giggling.

Troy mocking smiled at her and he, Chad, and Zeke went into the bathroom to change.

Gabriella smiled while shaking her head and went to go see what else was in the bag. She pulled out a little box and opened it. Inside four different colors, and they were all powder, but not the soft powder. There was also this little thing to put it on.

She picked it up and stared at it for a second before saying, "Oh…so this is makeup." She laughed for a second before putting it back in the plastic bag.

She put on the Alice Cooper album Trash and put on the song Poison. She lay back on the bed and thought about the events that happened earlier. Troy loved her, and she loved him too. She smiled and sang along with the song.

"Ok. Let's get this memorable night on the road." Zeke said as he, Chad, and Troy came out of the bathroom.

Gabriella groaned as she sat up. But her groan was soon turned into uncontrollable laughter.

Troy was wearing black pants, a white shirt, a black overcoat, and a black skinny tie that wasn't tied.

Chad was wearing the exact same, only his tie was tied. Zeke was wearing the same too, and his tie was tied too. Troy rolled his eyes at Gabriella laughing. She smiled at them and went over to Troy.

She took his tie in her hands and brought him closer pulling by pulling on it. He smiled as she tied his tie. Gabriella had a lot of experience with ties, she wore one four times a week, and it was always a black skinny tie. Just like the one Troy was wearing, only his was a little thicker.

"Thanks." Troy said as she finished. Gabriella smiled at him and shook her head.

"Let's go." Chad said in an annoyed tone.

They all got in Troy's truck. Chad was driving, Zeke was next to him, and Troy and Gabriella were in the back. Zeke turned on his video camera and turned it around so that it was facing him and said, "And we're off to the prom. This day will actually go down in history, because we get to see Gabriella in a dress, Troy in a tux, and the best prank of the century. It's going to be legendary."

Gabriella and Troy laughed as Zeke provided some commentary for the beginning of their night. Zeke turned around and faced the back with the video camera while saying, "Here's our lovely, yet sickening, couple. Both dressed up for the best night ever. As I might have mentioned before, we're all going to Boston University in two weeks. Our first of many, many, many Red Sox games with be on our fourth day."

Gabriella and Troy waved to the video camera and said, "Hi."

Zeke looked at them for a second before saying, "So it's alright to kiss in front of us, but not alright when I have a camera…Some future film directors friends you two are."

Gabriella giggled and Troy chuckled before saying, "When you're a film director, Gabi will be pitcher for the Red Sox."

Zeke mocking smiled at him before turning back and moving the camera so that it was looking towards Chad while saying, "Here is our leader in this prank. Gabs was the mastermind in this plot, but Chad is the one that planned it…He also paid for the supplies, like the wimp he is."

"Ha-ha." Chad said dryly as they turned a corner.

Gabriella giggled and shook her head while saying, "You guys are such freaks."

Zeke turned the camera towards her with an amused face and said, "Just like everyone else in the world. Or as you would say…I'm a freak, you're a freak, we're all freaks."

Gabriella mocking smiled at him and then stuck her tongue out at the camera. Before saying, "Turn the music on."

Chad chuckled while saying, "Typical Gabs, can't go five minutes without hearing music."

"I know, now turn the music on." She said as she leaned her head on Troy's shoulder.

Chad switched on the radio and immediately the song Sunglasses at Night came on.

Gabriella smiled and sang, _"I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can, so I can watch you weave then breathe you story lines…I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can, so I can keep track of the visions in my eyes."_

"_While she's deceiving me_ _it cuts my security. Has she got control of me? - I turn to her and say: Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades oh no."_ Troy sang as everyone got ready for their big part together.

Everyone smiled and sang while dancing as much as they could. _"I can't believe it! You got it made with the guy in shades, oh no. _

_And I wear my sunglasses at night so I can Forget my name while you collect your ca1l so I can, and I wear my sunglasses at night so I can. _

_See the light that's right before my eyes. _

_So I can._

_While she's deceiving me it cuts my security... Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades oh no. _

_Don't masquerade with the guy in shades. Oh no. I can't believe it! Don't be afraid of the guy in shades oh no. it can't escape you 'cus you got it made with the guy in shades oh no. _

_I said: I wear my sunglasses at night. I wear my sunglasses at night I wear my sunglasses at night. _

_I said to you now: I wear my sunglasses at night I wear my sunglasses at night I wear my sunglasses at night. I cry to you: I wear my sunglasses at night. I wear my sunglasses at night."_

Everyone wooed and laughed at each other before Troy said, "I wish it was 1974."

Gabriella lifted her head and gave him a kiss before saying, "I think we all do."

He smiled down at her and said, "I love you." She smiled and slapped him on the chest before pulling his head down for a searing kiss. Troy moaned loudly enough for Gabriella to hear when she nibbled on his bottom lip.

He was about to push her back against the seat in a laying position, but a voice that they had come to hate at moments like these said, "Ok, I got what I needed. But I would like you two to not consummate…or at least not right here."

Troy groaned at Zeke and before he could say anything, Chad hit the brakes and said, "We have arrived. Prepare for the greatest night ever."

Gabriella smiled and said, "You said that exact same thing when we broke into the cheerleaders lockers and empty seven cans of axe while also stealing all their clothes while they were all in the shower."

Chad smiled while nodding his head, but then got serious and said, "This is way better."

Troy smiled and said, "That's what you said when we put a thousand angry bees in a bag and left it at in the principles office, and also the bucket of water that was over his head for when he walked in the room."

Chad rolled his eyes and said, "This will top all of them."

Zeke smiled cheekily and said, "That's what you said when we put paint in the shampoo bottles in the girls locker room."

Chad rolled his eyes and sighed while saying, "Ok, fine…This is our last prank of the year, and it is going to be awesome."

Everyone smiled and started to walk in. Troy was holding Gabriella's hand, and when she stopped he stopped too. He noticed something was wrong and said to Chad and Zeke, "We'll see you guys in there."

Chad and Zeke saw Gabriella was staring at the ground fiddling with her dress and both nodded saying that they understood before going inside.

Troy walked over to her and lifted her chin and looked into her eyes before asking, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and saying, "Sally's going to be in there, and I don't like wearing a dress, and I-"

Gabriella was cut off by Troy kissing her lips. When they broke apart he said, "Sally won't bother you, and I think you look beautiful……I love you remember." He smiled and took the ponytail out of her hair and let her really long, long, long, long, long, black hair cascade down.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him again before going inside the school for the anticipated prom. Before they reached the door, a girl with short blond hair in a very pink dress came out laughing with a few friends. As soon as the girl saw Gabriella and Troy she stopped laughing.

"Montez." She said with such distain as she put her hands on her hips and her 'friends' mimicked her. No one noticed that Troy was standing next to Gabriella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and said, "Hi Sally, nice…pink dress."

Sally faked a smile and said, "At least you look like a girl tonight."

Sally then looked at Troy with a smile and said, "Oh hi Troy. I hope your…friend won't get jealous when we win prom king and queen, we'll have to dance together in front of everyone."

Troy silently sighed when she came over to him. He could sense that Gabriella got a little tense when Sally circled him. "I don't know about Sally. You're supposed to dance with your date." He couldn't be mean to a girl, and Gabriella knew that he was just trying to be nice.

Sally giggled in a way that made Troy want to throw up just by the sound. She looked back at her friends and they started to giggle with her as she said, "Silly. You are my date; I knew that you were just too busy to ask me with the whole, championship game and getting that full scholarship to the collage of your choice. Plus, I am the head cheerleader, and people are expecting me to be your date."

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand when Sally turned around to speak with her friends for a few seconds. Troy quickly ran to inside with Gabriella. When Sally turned back around her smile dropped. She turned towards the door and saw that it was just closing. She groaned and ran inside.

Troy and Gabriella found Chad and Zeke over at the punch bowl chuckling. "No spiking the punch." Gabriella said as she took the alcohol away from Zeke and took a long sip.

"Come on Gabs, there's no teacher supervision. I left the beer in the truck, and I want to see someone drunk that can't hold their liquor." Chad said as Gabriella handed the bottle back to him.

Chad took a sip and then passed it to Zeke. Zeke took a sip and then passed it to Troy. Troy took a sip and when nothing came out he tossed it in the trash that was next to the table that they were standing by. "Ha-ha…The beer is mine…and Gabriella's." Troy said as he poured some punch in a cup and handed it to Gabriella before making his own.

Chad and Zeke groaned and took a swing of their drinks.

An hour later they all started talking about the Patriots game that was on tomorrow night, before the guys went to the bathroom.

Gabriella didn't notice that Jake the football captain and his crew came up behind her. Jake grabbed Gabriella's hips and pulled her towards him while saying, "You look hot Montez. Your legs are really tan too."

Gabriella tried to get away, but she wasn't strong enough. When he turned her around in his arms she tried to move away, and she put her hands on his chest to try and push him away. But it wasn't working.

Gabriella heard a few chuckles behind him from his gang and she said, "Stop."

Jake noticed that she wasn't cry, she wasn't scared either. She was just trying to get away from him, but she couldn't. She just wasn't strong enough.

Troy, Chad and Zeke came out of the bathroom a few seconds later and Troy was the first one to see Gabriella struggling to get away from. He ran as fast as he could over to her. Chad and Zeke were a bit confused, but when they saw what Troy was running towards, they ran as fast as they could over to her too.

When Troy got over to them he pulled Gabriella out of Jakes hands and then pushed Jake away. "Watch it Bolton, we were in the middle of something." Jake said as his friends came up behind him.

"Back off Jake." Troy said as Chad and Zeke came up to them.

Jake looked at Chad and Zeke before looking back at his gang and started laughing while saying, "You and what army. There are five of us, and three of you."

Troy, Chad, and Zeke came closer to them and said, "Don't ever touch her again." Troy said as he and Jake got face to face with challenging looks that would make the average person run for the hills.

"Why do you care? She's just some gal that looks like a slut ready to have a good time." Jake said as him and his gang were now in a prepared to attack poses.

Chad came up closer and said, "Don't call her that."

Jake narrowed his eyes and said towards Troy, "Why not? There's nothing that pretty boy here can do about it."

Troy clenched his fists and was about to take a swing at him, but Gabriella came between the two groups and put her hand on his chest while looking in his eyes and saying, "Troy don't. He's not worth it, and you know that."

Jake chuckled and shoved Gabriella away from the circle, and she landed on the ground with a thud. This was a bad idea because as soon as Gabriella touched the ground, Troy's fist connected with Jake's jaw.

Jake stumble back and held his jaw. Troy's fists were still clenched and it gave him an even more reason to hit Jake when he said, "God. All I did was push the slu-"

Troy cut him off by tackling him to the ground. They fought for a while since there was no adult supervision. Everyone formed a circle around them and were all yelling, "Fight, fight, fight, fight." continuously.

"Stop them. We all know that Troy can't control is angry very well." Gabriella said as she watched the fight with worried eyes.

Chad and Zeke knew that she was right. Chad and Zeke moved to get over to them after Zeke turned off his video camera, but they were stopped by Jake's gang. They easily punched their way through and pulled Troy off of Jake. Troy struggled to get away from them and get back to hurting Jake, who now had a bloody nose, a bloody lip, and a very black eye.

"Don't ever come near her again." Troy yelled as Chad and Zeke pulled him away with all their strength. Jake was helped up from the ground by his gang and they walked away.

Troy was brought to the wall and kept there by Chad, Zeke and Gabriella. They were keeping him against the wall for his own good. They knew that Troy would have no problem with sending Jake to the hospital for calling Gabriella a slut and touching her.

Gabriella stepped in front of him and slapped him across the face before grabbing his tie and bringing his face down to hers so that she could give him a hard kiss. Troy was a bit surprised by the slap, but it didn't really hurt him. When she pulled on his tie he thought she was going to punch him, but she kissed him and he kissed her back.

"I love you, even though you're an idiot." Gabriella said as she shook her head at him with a smile.

Troy smiled and was about to say something, but they heard Zeke with his damn video camera say, "That was some slap, and the kiss was unexpected. But he did just fight the football captain for her. Whipped" Chad made a whipping sound and Zeke chuckled

Troy looked at the camera and said, "I did not. He just upset me. I'm not whipped because Gabi would never ask me to hold her bags while she goes shopping or something like that because she doesn't go shopping. She is the coolest girl hands down."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the votes are in and we would like to announce your prom king and queen." The announcer guy with the crowns said.

All the girls squealed and the boys grinned. Zeke prepared his camera his camera for the most anticipated prank of their lives…so far.

The guy opened the note and said, "No surprise here East High. Your prom king is Troy Bolton."

Everyone clapped and cheered. Troy's eyes widened and he threw his head back and said, "Oh Crap."

Gabriella smiled at him and stepped away when the spot light showed on him. He walked over to the stage with a smile, but only Gabriella, Chad, and Zeke knew that it was so obviously fake. They all laughed at the sight of Troy getting the crown put on his head. He started to walk off the stage but he was pulled back by the announcer guy.

"And our prom queen is……Sally Richmond." He said the last part slowly and with very little disdain.

Troy rolled his eyes as Sally came up to the stage and got her crown put on her. "Now it's time for our special dance." She said as she walked off the stage with Troy.

"You may dance with each other, or dance with your dates. But since we assume two are each other's dates, you can just dance with each other……alright we got an old song by The Thompson Twins, If You Were Here"

Sally immediately clung to Troy and smiled with a smile that made Troy want to run. She waved to some one in the crowd and smiled at them.

Troy knew that no one was supposed to know about him and Gabriella, but he couldn't help it. He took Sally's hands off of him and heard a few gasps which he ignored. He ran over to his group of friends and held a hand out to a shocked Gabriella. "Dance with me." He said with a loving smile that Gabriella hated because she could never say no to it.

She slowly grabbed his hand and he led them to the dance floor walking backwards with out breaking eye contact with her. He spun her around as the song started its first verse. He then brought her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought her even more closely. They ignored the whispers and gasps the came from the entire student body.

"What a way for the whole school to find out about these two lovebirds." Zeke said loudly as the camera caught every moment.

As the second verse came on, Gabriella put her head on Troy's chest and closed her eyes. They continued to sway slowly to the music feeling as though they were the only ones on earth.

Troy kissed her head and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "I love you."

She lifted her head and smiled at him as she pulled lightly on his tie with a smug smile while saying, "I love you too."

Their lips came together in a loving, gentle, caring, passionate, yet heated kiss. They loved those kisses. They heard a few shrieks and a few girls sobbing, they also heard a lot of whispering, and that's when Gabriella grabbed his tie and led him backwards as the song ended. Troy just smiled and followed her with s grin.

When they got over to Chad Gabriella said, "It's go time."

Chad smiled and Zeke just readied his camera. Troy grabbed a CD out of his pocket and went over to the DJ and said, "Track four."

The DJ nodded his head and put the CD on, Iron man came on and the gang smiled evilly as they heard a few shrieks when the guitar started with one of the most awesome songs ever.

They walked over to the door and leaned against it with Chad right next to the switch on the wall. They all smiled before Chad flipped the switch.

Hundreds and thousands of pies came falling down from the ceiling. As they hit the seniors of that year, they heard screams, shrieks, and yelling. The gang had only resorted to laughter. Zeke was just capturing every detail on his camera.

By this time, everyone was covered in pie, and it still wasn't over. Chad tugged on a string that as right next to the switch. This string released a thousand water balloons.

All the girls screamed and yelled. While some of the boys laughed, and some yelled. Gabriella laughed as Sally looked at her dress in horror; the pink started to fade and her make up was coming off.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Zeke were perfectly dry and safe from any water balloons or pie. In fact they opened the door and walked outside to a couple of sophomores.

Just to let you know, Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Zeke are like the coolest people in school. But, they don't do anything about it. Everyone knows who they are and almost everything about them, but they don't care. Every boy in school would be insane to even think about asking Gabriella a on a date, even talking to her would be considered suicide.

They do every project together, always eat lunch together, and go to every game together to watch the other. Almost half the school is intimidated by them, and the other half is jealous because they're so cool and don't care about it.

People always make a path for them when they walk down the hallway, no one would even dare sit near their table. But they never abused this power, they didn't care about it. They just let it happen.

So

The sophomores stopped talking as soon as they saw Chad come out of the building followed by Zeke, Gabriella and Troy. Troy noticed that one of the boy sophomores were looking at Gabriella's legs, and the other one was looking at her breasts. Which were kinda big, despite the fact that she is very petite.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist and gave the two boy's a little glare that made them snap their thoughts away from anything close to what they were thinking about Gabriella.

They walked back to the truck and all sat in the back while Troy grabbed the beer and handed one to Gabriella before taking one for him self. Chad and Zeke groaned after they tried to grab a beer but their hands were swatted away by Troy. "I told you guys…the beer is mine, and Gabi's." Troy said as he and Gabriella cheered with their beers.

_End of Flashback:_

"Oh my god." Taylor said a few seconds after their story was done.

"I know we didn't get any beer the whole night." Zeke said as he took a drink of the one that was in his hand.

Gabriella smiled and said, "That was a pretty good night. Not only because the next day we had graduation, but that was the last night I spent in that god forsaken house of mine."

Troy smiled at her as they he took a drink of water. Sharpay looked back and noticed this. She was going to ask something about the detailed memory, but instead she asked, "Why aren't you drinking a beer Troy?"

Troy smiled at Gabriella and said, "Gabriella has to give up beer for the baby. So, I decided to make it fair. What ever Gabi's not allowed to have, I'm not allowed to have it either. This has been a hard nine months, but it was worth it…and it's almost over."

Gabriella rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. Sharpay leaned forward and whispered something to Taylor. Chad took a side ways glance and saw Taylor nodded her head vigorously. "What?" Chad asked with out taking his eyes off the road.

Sharpay and Taylor got serious and said, "We want to hear about how Troy and Gabs got together, and we want to know why only Troy can call Gabriella 'Gabi' and the rest of us can only call her 'Gabs'."

Troy rolled his eyes and said, "First of all, she's my Gabi, and since I'm the special one in her life only I can call her that."

Gabriella smiled and pulled him down to give him a quick kiss before he started to tell the story of how they really got together.

"I started to get…feelings for Gabriella when we were in seventh grade. We were all really mature for our age, and the four of us were best friends since we were eight. So, one night I snuck into Gabi's house just like I did every Friday, because every Sunday we would all go over to Gabi's house to watch the football game. But anyways…"

_Flashback:_

"This time it's Pizza." Troy said as Gabriella opened her balcony door.

Gabriella smiled and said, "I told you to use the front door, like a normal person. My moms not home man, we can slide across the floor in socks, underwear, a t-shirt, and shades on while Old Time Rock and Roll plays in the background."

Troy chuckled as they sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "How is it that you mange to always come a second before the game starts." Gabriella said as the Red Sox came out on the field.

Troy smiled, leaned over, and whispered in her ear, "I have special powers."

Gabriella closed her eyes at the feeling of his hot breath, and she didn't realize that he was looking at her after. "Gabi…you ok?" He said after he pulled back.

Gabriella snapped her eyes open and said, "Uh…yeah. I was just…thinking if I could foresee who was going to win the game."

Troy chuckled and opened the Pizza box to revel half pepperoni, and half plain cheese. Gabriella was Kosher ever since her Dad died. "Thanks." She said after she grabbed a piece.

Troy looked at her quizzically and said, "For what? Sneaking into your house like I do every Friday to watch a Baseball game with you?"

Gabriella shook her head and said, "For remembering to get half plain cheese."

Troy looked confused and said, "Why would I forget that you're Kosher? It's one of the other unique things about you."

Gabriella looked up, then looked back down with a smiled before saying, "Yeah, but my mom always forgets. I guess it's better now though. She thinks that since I'm going to high school soon, I can take care of my self a little more……I'm just waiting for her to crack and admit that she hates me, and then maybe she'll give me the thing that my dad left for me."

Troy looked at her for a second. She wasn't crying, she was just talking normally, the thought of her dad being dead was obviously sad, but she didn't show it. She had already accepted it, and she always said, "I loved him. But there's no point in crying over it. It won't bring him back, and it would only make people sad…Can't move on without letting go."

Troy didn't take his eyes off her for a long time. He was trying to think of ways of why he should be in love with her, but he couldn't. Everything about her made him love her. He unconsciously moved his hand to caress her arm, wanting to feel the smoothness of her skin.

Gabriella tensed up slightly at the feel of his arms. When her head turned, she saw his eyes following his hand as it went up and down her arm. He moved it higher so that it was on her neck, that's when he eyes found hers. Blue meeting Brown in a lust filled state. Gabriella knew that at any moment she was going to lose it.

Surprisingly, Troy grabbed her neck and pulled her to him in a greedy kiss. Gabriella moaned at the feeling of his lips on hers. Troy felt like fireworks were going off, and Gabriella felt like a cannon exploded. They stayed still for a few seconds, lips against one another not moving, but enjoying the feel of each other.

Gabriella was the first to make a move; she nibbled on his bottom lip. She didn't expect Troy to slam her down on the couch and start kissing her in ways she only dreamed of. Gabriella moaned when Troy's tongue moved over her lips. Troy took this as his chance and slid his tongue into her mouth. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy as he pinned her arms above her head.

He kissed down to her neck, sucking harshly on every area. He found himself fascinated with her neck. Every area he kissed she made a different sound, and he loved every sound she made. This is kind of where his obsession with her neck started. It progressed over the years, but this is where it started.

Gabriella knew that Troy was stronger then her, but when she moaned loudly on purpose, she felt Troy loosen his grip on her. She then took her chance and shoved him off her. She pushed his back down on the couch and straddled him, before leaning down to kiss him in a hungry kiss.

Troy was a bit shocked at first but went with it. He groaned as Gabriella grinded her hips against his erection. Gabriella started to unbutton his t-shirt as his they sat up and he carried them to the bed, which was just a few feet away.

Troy laid her down and hovered over her. They broke apart for a few minutes and stared into each others eyes. Troy reached his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. Gabriella closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his touch. When Troy's hand moved down to her neck and traced at path down to her stomach, Gabriella moaned. Troy fought his urges as much as he could, but that last moan was the final nail in the coffin.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips in a gentle kiss, again, and again, and again before Gabriella lost it and grabbed his head and kept his lips to hers. She slipped her tongue in his mouth when he moaned.

Their tongues dueled in a battle, and Gabriella almost won, but when she felt Troy's hardness against her core she gasped and moaned, giving Troy the opportunity to win.

The rest of the night was filled with loud grunts, moans, groans, and gasps. It was their first time, but it was like the most natural thing they could ever do. They were at all night, they just couldn't stop themselves.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to find blue eyes staring at her. She looked down at herself to see that she was naked, and he legs were tangled with Troy's. She looked back up to see the eyes staring at her, just staring at her as if she were some science experiment. She looked into his eyes with a worried expression. When she realized that he was naked she shot out of the bed, forgetting that she was naked.

Troy chuckled as she looked down at herself, and then grabbed a sheet to wrap around her exposed body. "We had sex…We're thirteen…My mom is coming home in three weeks……Why are you laughing, this is not funny. This is your entire fault." Gabriella said as she paced the room.

Troy stopped chuckling when she blamed him, he shot up out of the bed, thankful that he was wearing boxers and walked up to her and said, "My fault? It's your fault."

Gabriella looked at him as if he were crazy and said, "How is this my fault? You're the one who kissed me first."

"You're the one that was only wearing a t-shirt." Troy said in his defense.

Gabriella stepped closer and said, "Jerk."

"Freak" He said back as they took another step closer to one another.

"Pig" She said as she took yet another step closer.

"Geek" He said as his face neared hers.

"I hate you." She said as their eyes glared at each other in their own battle. Daring the other to make the next move.

Troy looked at their positions for a second. Their faces were centimeters apart, and her chest was heaving against his. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. "I think I'm in love with you." He said before his lips crashed onto hers in a life altering kiss.

"I think I'm in love with you too." She said after the kiss was done.

Troy ran a hand through his hair and said, "I know that your mother hates me, and my parents…hate you. But I was wondering if you would want to be my secret girlfriend."

Gabriella smiled and said, "Only if you admit that the Celtics rule and the Lakers suck."

Troy gaped at her as she started to move towards her dresser to pull out a t-shirt. "Are you serious? Look Gabi, I know that every year the Lakers lose to the Celtics, but this year they're going to make a comeback, I can feel it……The Lakers rule and the Celtics suck."

Gabriella gasped after her Led Zeppelin shirt was on. "You take that back."

Troy crossed his arms with a smile and said, "No. This year the Lakers are going to win, because the Celtics suck."

Gabriella tackled him they started rolling around on the floor, while Troy was laughing and Gabriella was demanding him to take his statement back. "Take it back. Take it back."

Troy laughed when he rolled them around so that he was on top of Gabriella. "You know what Gabi…Just for you I'll say……the Celtics…rule and the Lakers……suck."

Gabriella smiled as he tried to get the words out of his mouth. She dramatically sighed and said, "Fine…I will be your secret girlfriend."

Troy glared at her as she went into a tiny fit of giggles. He turned the tables around when he started kissing her neck. "You know…I think that my favorite part of your body is your neck. It's just so kissable." He said each word with a kiss.

Gabriella moaned and tried to say something, but when she opened her mouth, Troy bit down on her neck making her moan louder and louder. "I want you…Now." She said as she brought his face level with hers. She had no idea that the way she said that affected him so much.

They didn't know what it was that they felt. It was like something that was stabbing their stomachs, and it would only stop when they're together.

Troy didn't even respond, he just leaned down to kiss her in glass shattering kiss. It seemed like every kiss had a different feeling, but they were all good feelings, and Troy and Gabriella wanted to feel all of them.

_End of Flashback:_

"Wow." Sharpay and Taylor said in unison with dreamy expressions. Gabriella and Troy rolled their eyes and Zeke had fallen asleep numerous times during the story.

The movie ended and Chad turned on the radio. Bohemian Rhapsody came on, and Zeke woke up immediately and started to sing. Gabriella joined in, then Troy, and lastly Chad. The whole time Sharpay and Taylor were trying to cover their ears.

When the song ended Gabriella giggled but stopped when Chad took a very sharp turn. "Chad! There is a pregnant Gabi back here, be carful on those turns." Troy said after he looked at Gabriella slightly turn to the side.

"Sorry. I almost missed our turn. The lodge is right around the corner." Chad said after he looked back for a second to see if Gabriella was ok.

Gabriella held Troy's hand and looked into his eyes while saying, "I know that you care Troy. But you don't have to care that much, it was just a car turn."

Troy smiled and put his head on her stomach while saying, "You hear that kids. Your mommy thinks I'm being too protective of you two. When you come out of there she'll see that I'm your favorite."

Gabriella giggled but stopped when she felt the kids in her stomach move. Troy's head shot up from Gabriella's stomach with a surprised look. "Wow, they are really kicking." Gabriella said as she got the same look as Troy had on.

Zeke climbed in the back and put his hand on Gabriella's stomach while saying, "Just a quick question Gabs…Who is the god father going to be, me or Chad?"

Gabriella looked at Troy with a confused expression and asked, "You said that you told them already."

"Well…I just…I was afraid of their reaction." He said after he put his hands up in his defense.

Gabriella sighed nervously and took Troy's hand for encouragement. She looked up at Zeke to see his awaiting pose and said, "Well……You're both the god father.

The car stopped abruptly; thankfully they were the only ones on the road. Chad and Zeke looked at the couple and yelled, "WHAT?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy and silently asked him to finish the conversation. Troy looked at his two other best friends and said, "We didn't really talk about this, we just decided…Besides, when Zeke breaks up with Sharpay, and Chad devoices Taylor, you're both going to be living together as bachelors. So, we decided since you'll both fight over this, that you would both just share the kids."

Sharpay and Taylor looked a bit angry and Sharpay leaned over while saying, "You know. I have a feeling that you don't really like me and Tay. Just to let you know, we're going to be around for a long time." She might have said the last part sounding like a homicidal maniac, but after she just turned back around and started filing her nails.

Troy groaned and fell back, nuzzling his neck into the crook Gabriella's neck. "Why oh why, did those to…chicks have to come along. This was supposed to be our guy time."

Taylor was confused when she stated, "But Gabs is a girl."

Gabriella scoffed and the boys chuckled. "Yeah…but Gabs is special because she's not really like a girl…If she wasn't pregnant, she'd be snowboarding to the extreme, and drinking beer while we watch the football game tomorrow night. She'll still watch it; she just won't be drinking beer." Chad said while saying the last part with a sarcastic weep.

Gabriella groaned loudly and said, "Don't remind me. I'll just be glad when this is over and I can have a beer. The last nine months have been hell."

Troy chuckled and handed her the water, she took with another groan escaping her lips. Chad started the car again. A few minutes later the car came to a stop and Chad looked back with an evil smile and said, "We have arrived." He started to laugh evilly and opened his door.

Gabriella giggled and Zeke and Troy chuckled. Sharpay rolled her eyes and Taylor just frustratingly sighed at her husband's humor.

They brought their suitcases inside and Sharpay looked at the place with disgust. "It's made of wood." She said as she picked up her very pink suitcase so that it wouldn't touch the ground.

Troy rolled his eyes and said, "That's why it's called a lodge…stupid." He said the last part under his breath, but Sharpay still heard him.

"At least I'm not married to an eighth grade teacher that's pregnant." Sharpay said as she took off her very, very pink boots.

"You're dating a guy who wants to be a film maker but owns a bakery." Troy said back as he kicked off his shoes.

Sharpay pouted at Zeke but he wasn't paying attention to her. He was looking around the cabin with a smile. "We haven't been here since we were in collage." He said as he too took off his shoes.

Gabriella couldn't bend down due to her condition, so Troy took off her shoes for her. "Yeah, lot of memories in this place. I wonder if…"

Troy walked over to a book shelf and held something up while saying, "Yep, it's still here."

At that moment, Chad came in carrying seven suitcases. He dropped them all on the floor when he was fully in the room. Taylor and Sharpay gasped at the action.

Troy carried his and Gabriella's suitcase, which was small. Zeke carried his and Chad's suitcase because Chad was going to carry everything else.

By everything else I mean, Sharpay's four hot pink and purple suitcases, and Taylors three light blue and pink suitcases.

"Ok…Now Christmas break has begun." Chad said as Sharpay and Taylor went over to grab their suitcases.

~*~

**This is going to be a five or more chapter story. Here is the first chapter; the other ones will come soon. Hope you liked it, if I don't get any reviews I might not do anymore though. If you have any questions just ask. By the way, this story is related to my other story T-Shirt. Enjoy.**


	2. the video camera

That Damn Video Camera

Gabriella sat down on the couch with a hot tea. Troy and Chad sat down next to her with some coffee, and Zeke woke up and got off the couch. "Last night, was the worst night of my life." He said as he went to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Yeah I know. We could hear you two." Troy said as he picked up the remote, turned on the TV and put his arm around Gabriella.

Chad took a sip of his coffee before asking, "What happened?"

"They broke up again, and Zeke got kicked out of his room. That's why he slept on the couch. I had to tell them to quiet down, Gabi was asleep, and pregnant woman need their sleep." Troy said as he searched for ESPN.

Gabriella giggle while saying, "Ten bucks say they get back together in four hours."

Troy looked at her with a smirk while saying, "Deal. They're going to get back together tonight."

"I highly doubt it; Sharpay says she's going dancing tonight." Gabriella said with a scoff.

Chad shook his head before asking, "Let me get this straight……Where are the donuts?"

Gabriella laughed, and Troy looked up at Zeke while chuckling. Zeke gave them a sarcastic smile and said, "She kept asking about my video camera."

"I thought it broke last week." Gabriella stated as she took another sip of tea and leaned her head on Troy's shoulder.

Troy looked at her for few seconds. She was pregnant with a huge stomach, and yet she still looked ravishingly beautiful. Gabriella felt eyes on her and looked up, she saw Troy looking at her with a little tiny smirk and asked, "What?"

Troy shook his head with a smile and asked, "I love you."

Gabriella looked at him with a tiny smile and said, "I love you too, but right now I kinda want to find out about how Zeke got kicked out of his room last night."

Gabriella said the last part as Zeke sat down in the chair next to them. Zeke chuckled and said, "It's somewhere in my bag. Sharpay found it and asked to see all the stuff that I've video taped."

"Oh god." Gabriella said as she chuckled against Troy's shoulder. Troy rolled his eyes and Chad was a little bit angry.

"You idiot, Sharpay's going to talk to Taylor, and when girls have girl talk, they always agree and plan things…I'm not going to have sex for another week unless you show us the tapes from that video camera." Chad said as he stood up and sat down next to Zeke.

Zeke looked at him as if he were crazy and said, "No way. I've never shown anyone what's on that thing. Sharpay's not even on it, I don't know why she wants to see it."

"She wants to find out if Gabi ever had a girly moment in her life, she probably also wants to make fun of us, considering the fact that we were teenagers in the 90s and some days went totally cheesy just for the sake of being cheesy." Troy said as he picked up the remote and changed the channel to ESPN.

Gabriella nodded her head as she turned her head to look at Chad and Zeke. "That's probably true. She looked through all of our photo albums to try and find me wearing a dress that I wasn't forced to wear…No such luck."

She giggled and Troy smiled at her. Chad however was a little bit mad at Zeke for the sex that he thinks Zeke is robbing him of. "Dude…I think it's time for you to show us what's on that video camera. It's been fifteen years since you started using that thing, I think we have a right to see it considering the fact that all the footage on it is of all of us, minus Sharpay and Taylor. But we need to show them because I want to have sex at least once during this vacation."

Chad seems to have a lot of bad luck, because Taylor and Sharpay came down the stairs that very moment. "What are you guys talking about?" Taylor asked as they sat down next to their men.

"Nothing." Gabriella said as saw Chad and Zeke panic. They each gave her a thank you look and continued to watch the TV. Gabriella just rolled her eyes with a smile.

Taylor gave a quick glance to Chad and asked, "So what are we doing today?"

Troy didn't even take his eyes away from the TV when he said, "I go where Gabi goes."

"Why did Gabs have to be pregnant during vacation? We were going to go snowboarding, go to Bobs, and do some more snowboarding." Zeke said as he sunk back in the couch.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other quizzical before asking, "Bobs?"

"A bar." Gabriella said as she snuggled into Troy.

Troy pulled her closer to him and put a hand on her baby bump. Sharpay and Taylor awed and before they could comment on the scene, Troy said, "Get bent."

Sharpay growled and Taylor tried snuggling up to Chad, but he was too interested in the TV to even notice Taylor was next to him.

After a four hours of hanging out, Sharpay and Zeke got back together in a completely random way, and after a few seconds they all forgot they even broke up in the first place, but Troy had to give Gabriella ten bucks.

"Let's go Bobs." Chad said as he stood up and knocked Taylor off him in the process. He looked at her on the ground and said, "Oh gee. Didn't see you there babe."

Taylor waited for him to help her off the ground but instead he ran up the stairs to go get dressed. She rolled her eyes and got up, by herself.

Gabriella sighed and started to get up; she smiled when Troy started helping her. "You're going too Gabs? I mean, you're pregnant. Wouldn't going to a bar risk the health of the two babies in your stomach?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella fully stood up, and she and Troy started walking to the stairs.

Gabriella looked at Troy with a little plea, he chuckled and answered Sharpay's question. "Bobs is different then other bars. There's no smoking allowed and they don't only serve beer. So Gabi can go and the baby won't be harmed in any way. There's also breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and we're hungry."

Sharpay growled again. She didn't want to go to a bar, and she really wanted to see what was on that damn video camera. Taylor didn't really care though. She felt that this vacation was a good time to try and save her marriage.

Zeke sprinted to the stairs while saying, "Woo hoo. We're going to Bobs."

Gabriella giggled as she and Troy went inside their room. Troy closed the door and locked it twice. Making sure that they couldn't get interrupted. He went over to her as she took out a turtle neck and a Patriots jersey. "Doesn't my stomach look a bit big for having twins?" Gabriella said as she put the turtle neck and jeans that stretched to fit her very pregnant stomach.

Troy helped her put on the Patriots jersey and then said, "I still think you look beautiful."

Gabriella turned around and gave him a peck, and then another, and another, and another, and then a longer one, and then a deep passionate kiss. When Troy started to kiss down her jaw line and to her neck, Gabriella remembered that they were going to go to Bobs. "Troy we're leaving in five minutes." She said, but didn't make any movement indicating that they should stop.

"You really need to be more convincing then that Gabriella." Troy whispered into her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe. Gabriella gasped at the action and gripped Troy's shoulders. He only uses her first name when he's being seductive, and it really works.

Every action Troy makes makes Gabriella weak at the knees. It also doesn't help that he knows all of her sensitive spots. Given that there are a lot of them, he still knows every one of them. To him, her body is like a map, and he likes to explore every bit, even if he's explored it before, every time it feels new to him.

Gabriella felt herself going into a daze. She always hates when Troy does this. With one little touch he can make her knees buckle. When she's grading papers, he just starts to kiss her neck, the next thing she knows, their in their bed, or on the couch, making passionate, hard, greedy, and animalistic love. Another thing that's she's always confused about, is that every time they have sex, it ends up being animalistic and passionate. Even though they been together for eleven years or so, they still have a flame…More like a bonfire actually.

Troy's lips started to move up to her lips. Gabriella anticipated the kiss, but instead, his lip started to go back down her neck. Gabriella groaned, grabbed his head, and placed a firm and passionate kiss on his lips. Troy moaned as her tongue traced his lips. She nibbled on his lower lip. Troy expected her tongue to be in his mouth at any second. But instead of tasting her, she pulled away an evil smile.

Troy groaned at the feeling of her lips pulling away from his. "We should go." She said with a tiny smile.

"You are such a tease." Troy said as he slightly pointed at her, but he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

Gabriella chuckled and said, "Let's go."

"I'm gonna take a quick shower first." Troy said as he started to move to the bathroom.

Troy got out of the bathroom four minutes later. He saw Gabriella sitting on the bed, reading her book. Troy smiled at the scene. The one thing you can always cont on Gabriella to be doing when she's got nothing else to do is read.

Gabriella looked up from her book to see Troy already emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. She stood up as he walked over to her. He gave her a smile and lent down to kiss her. She sighed into the kiss and before it could be deepened she said, "They're probably waiting for us, and I'm hungry. So, let's go."

He groaned and put on a new t-shirt before going down the stairs to the living room with Gabriella. They found Chad and Zeke waiting for them, but Sharpay and Taylor were no where in sight. "Where are you're chicks?" Troy asked as they sat down next to them on the couch.

"They're getting dressed." Chad said with an annoyed sigh.

Troy nodded and Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder. "It's been ten minutes already." Zeke said as he stood up and went by the stairs. He motioned for Chad to come over and yelled, "We're leaving."

"No you're not." Sharpay yelled back, but she didn't come out of the room.

Chad and Zeke groaned and went back over to Troy and Gabriella who were chuckling. They shot the two lovebirds a glare before sitting down. "We're only going to dinner." Chad said as he put his feet up on the table.

"We're ready. We can go now." Sharpay and Taylor said as they came down the stairs. Taylor was wearing a light purple turtle neck with a skirt and stockings. Sharpay was wearing a pink turtle neck and with a skirt and stockings.

Chad and Zeke looked them over. "It took you twenty minutes to do that." Troy said as he went to grab his and Gabriella's shoes.

Sharpay and Taylor scoffed before heading over to put on their ugs. Troy put his shoes on before putting Gabriella's on her. She smiled down at him as he did so. He didn't want Gabriella to be bending over like that, she couldn't anyway.

"Can we go now?" Chad asked with a pleading voice. Taylor awed at him, but Troy and Zeke just shook their heads. They all grabbed their coats, but Sharpay's was a bit extreme. She had a large mink coat.

They walked out the door, and while Sharpay and Taylor went towards the car, the rest of them went the opposite direction. "The car's over here." Taylor said as they turned around and saw that they were walking the other way.

"Bobs is right around the corner." Gabriella said as Troy put his arm around her.

Sharpay and Taylor sighed before running to catch up to them. "Expensive shoes and snow don't mix." Sharpay said as Zeke, stepped closer to Gabriella for protection. Sharpay would never attack him or yell at him over her shoes if he was right next to a pregnant woman.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear shoes, or coats that are real fur then." Troy said. He knew that Gabriella is very sensitive about animal rights, and she never wears anything that could have the slightest chance of coming from an animal.

Sharpay growled at Troy while Gabriella gasped and asked, "Sharpay, are you wearing real fur?"

"Why don't we give me a nickname huh? I was thinking of Pay, or Shar." Sharpay said as she tried to change the subject.

But Gabriella was still serious. "Sharpay, are you wearing real fur?" Gabriella asked again while slowing down a little bit.

"Yes ok, yes. I am wearing real fur. Enough with the second degree, why don't you just shine a light in my eye and play the bad cop." Sharpay said with irritation and anger.

Troy tightened his hold on Gabriella. He didn't want her getting in a fight about animal rights, and he didn't want her to be frustrated. "Relax." Gabriella whispered in his ear.

Troy was a bit surprised, usually by now Gabriella would be giving a tiny lecture about how animals shouldn't be made into coats, or other clothes. But she just kept walking. "What, no lecture." Sharpay said as she pulled the coat around her more.

"Nope…unlike you Sharpay I can actually let things go with out holding a grudge for seven hours." Gabriella said as she gave Troy a quick smile. Then he gave a quick glance at Zeke. Zeke knew that look, it usually said something like, _fix your problem with Sharpay before she does something stupid and gets Gabi hurt or frustrated._ Or, sometimes it means, _Gabi's awesome, and you need to control you woman. _Zeke chuckled and moved closer to Gabriella so that he had his arm around her too. Gabriella didn't mind this, neither did Troy. Zeke is like an older brother to Gabriella, so Troy has nothing to worry about. Same for Chad, he's like a big brother to Gabriella, and Troy doesn't mind when they give her kisses on the cheek, he knows that it's just a friendly gesture.

Sharpay growled at Gabriella, and kept on walking.

They turned one more corner before stopping in front of Bobs. "Wow." Chad said as they slowly walked up to it.

"It feels like it's been forever…I wonder if Bob remembers us." Zeke said as they went inside with smiles.

A few booths in the corner, a bar, a pool table, a jukebox and Bob. But there's was no one there because everyone that lives in the area gets off work in an hour. "This place hasn't changed a bit." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella closer to him for no apparent reason.

"Well, well. Look what the wind blew in." The bartender, Bob, said.

Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, and Chad smiled at him. "Hi Bob. Long time no see." Zeke said as he sat down on one of the bar stools.

"It's good to see you four. Haven't forgotten you, even though it's been a couple years…So how's it going?" Bob asked as he dried some glasses.

Sharpay and Taylor clear their throats, in attempt to get Zeke and Chad to acknowledge them. Chad looked at them before looking back to Bob to say, "I got married."

"Never thought I'd live to see Chad Danforth married…Who's the lucky gal?" Bob asked as he put the glass down and dried his hands off.

Chad motioned for Taylor to come over; Zeke did the same for Sharpay. "This is Taylor." Chad said as he put his arm over her.

"This is Sharpay." Zeke said as Sharpay tried her best to smile at Bob, even though she would never consider being in a bar like this, but she went where their little group went.

Bob looked at both the girls for minute before asking, "You're both married?"

Zeke shook his head and quickly said, "I'm not."

It was a little bit too quick for Sharpay's liking, and she gave him a look with raised eyebrows before saying, "Excuse me."

"I mean……Not yet." Zeke said as he rephrased his words to Sharpay's liking. Troy and Gabriella chuckled behind them

Bob look at Troy and Gabriella and smiled. "You too finally tied the knot."

Troy smiled and put one hand in his pocket while pulling Gabriella closer with the other. "Yes sir, just eight months ago too."

Bob smiled at the two of them, and then let his eyes wonder down to the very big bump on Gabriella's stomach. Gabriella and Troy followed his eyes, and smiled. "How many buns are in that oven?" Bob asked with a tiny smile.

"The Doctor said two, but I think it's too big for just two babies." Gabriella said as Bob came around the bar and gave her a hug, and then gave Troy a manly hug.

Troy chuckled and placed a hand over her stomach before saying, "She's been saying that for three months."

"Oh I forgot… congratulations. I watched your game a few nights ago; those Bulls didn't see it coming." Bob said, referring to the Lakers vs. the Bulls game that was a few nights ago.

Gabriella scoffed and said, "They're still second place to the Celtics."

"Gabs here, is still the faithful Celtics fan she used to be, so naturally she hates the Lakers." Zeke said as Bob came back around to his bar and gave Zeke and Chad a beer.

He held one out to Troy, but he shook his head and said, "Since Gabi isn't allowed to drink, I'm not drinking. I don't want her to feel left out."

Let me clear something really quickly. They're not alcoholics; they just enjoy a few beers now and then. They don't drink everyday, but they drink at least two beers each, twice a week. Gabriella and Troy never get drunk, but Zeke and Chad have their moments, and those moments always amuse the two of them.

Anyways

"Anything for you two…fine looking ladies?" Bob asked trying to be polite to Sharpay and Taylor. Bob doesn't really like people who wear fancy things and wear a lot of makeup, to make themselves look fancy, and make people think that they have money. But they are with his favorite costumers. If they weren't, he would have kicked them out as soon as he saw them.

Sharpay sighed and thought about it for a moment before saying, "I'll have a martini."

"Vodka Tonic." Taylor said as she forced a tiny smile.

Troy and Gabriella chuckled. Zeke and Chad just rolled their eyes. Bob coughed before saying, "Sorry girls, but we don't serve those kinds of drinks here. This is a sports bar, not a club."

Sharpay huffed before saying, "Fine. I'll have a salad and water."

"I'll have the same." Taylor said as they both went to go sit down at one of the booths.

"I hope they choke on a crouton." Troy murmured under his breath so Taylor and Sharpay couldn't hear him. Gabriella laughed, while Chad and Zeke stifled their laughs.

Bob chuckled and went over to the little window where the cook would get his food orders. "Two heads of lettuce…and give our special costumers the Four Musketeer's meal" Bob said as he gave Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Zeke a quick smile.

They smiled back before going to sit with Sharpay and Taylor. Right before they were about to sit down, they heard, "OMG…Troy Bolton?" Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Zeke all went wide eyed at the voice. They slowly turned around and saw Sally Richmond.

"Great." Gabriella said in a sarcastic voice that only Troy could hear.

Sally ran across the bar to them and said, "I can't believe this. I thought we'd only see each other again at our high school reunion in four years."

She was wearing a pink turtle neck, pink stockings, and a long white skirt. She looked almost like Sharpay, only a little bit more evil looking. "This is Sally, the bitch that went to your high school?" Sharpay asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Sally smiled at Troy and said, "It's good to hear that you haven't forgotten me…I haven't forgotten you."

Troy rolled his eyes as she walked forward. Sally let her eyes land on Gabriella. "Hi Sally." Gabriella said after a few seconds of silence.

"Who knocked you up?" Sally asked with a tiny chuckled.

Zeke turned on his camera, and Chad stepped behind him, intent on watching the ordeal and not getting into it. "I did." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella close to him.

Sally looked at them in shock for a moment before coming to her own conclusion and saying, "You two got drunk and had sex. We all knew it would happen sooner of later."

"We're married." Troy said as he held up Gabriella's hand and showed Sally the ring.

Gabriella gave her a tiny smile, but it went away when Sally glared at her with a deathly look. "Getting married for the sake of a child, that's very sympathetic." Sally said as she tried to convince herself that they were only married for the child.

"I love her, she loves me. Now if you could please leave, I'm pretty sure that you stepped in here by accident." Troy said with a challenging look. He knew that Sally can get mean, but after a four years of high school with her. Troy was done playing nice.

Sally pouted before looking at Gabriella, then at Troy. She huffed, stuck her nose in the air and ran out of the bar. Zeke turned off his camera, and Taylor was the first one to speak. "That was beyond weird."

"That's Sally for you. I can't believe that we just saw her though." Chad said as he sat down. Troy and Gabriella followed. But Zeke had to stuff the camera in his pocket before sitting down.

Bob brought the food over and said, "That girl has been in here three times, asking for a cosmopolitan every time, even though I kept telling her that we don't serve those here. She said that she was leaving in two days for a fashion show of some sort in Europe, or something like that."

Taylor and Sharpay held back their sobs at the mention of the fashion show. "It's in two days. TWO DAYS." Taylor sobbed. Sharpay patted her on the back and wept.

"Please leave." Troy muttered so that only Gabriella could hear. Gabriella and Troy rolled their eyes at the scene. Gabriella was going to say something, but her eyes landed on the food in front of her. She immediately picked up a fork and started to eat. Troy chuckled as Zeke and Chad did the same.

Gabriella chuckled, as she grabbed her glass of water. Bob grabbed a chair and sat down next to Troy. "If you're on the Lakers, what does Gabs do?" Bob asked as Sharpay and Taylor go caught up in their own conversation.

"I'm a high school teacher, but my new job starts in six months." Gabriella said after she took a bite of her delicious food.

Bob looked curious and asked, "What's your new job gonna be?"

Gabriella looked up with a smile and said, "I've been asked to become a professor at the University of California. They want me to teach Biology."

Troy smiled at her and gave her a tender kiss. When he pulled away, he looked at Gabriella for a few seconds before giving her another kiss, this one a lasted a bit longer. After they pulled away from that one, Troy and Gabriella looked at each other for a few extra seconds before going in for another kiss, this time even longer. They could help themselves, every time they kiss, touch, even look at each other, something goes off in them. They lose themselves to each other, as if there's a pain in them, and the only way to get rid of it is to be close to one another.

Before they could kiss again, Chad said, "This is why Gabs is pregnant. They can't go without contact for at least two minutes."

Troy rolled his eyes and tore himself away from Gabriella, trying to think of things that were disgusting. He has to do that a lot, because every time he and Gabriella kiss, no matter how innocent the kiss may seem, he starts to feel the familiar stir in him. Troy really does try to ignore it, but they get interrupted a lot, and they're lucky they only kiss, because if they go one step further, they can't stop. It's hard enough when they just kiss, but it doesn't matter what they say or think, because they can't get enough of each other.

His first thoughts to get his mind off Gabriella, was Chad in a bikini, he shuddered at the thought. Then Chad and Zeke in bikinis, sunbathing on the beach, the thought almost made him gag. The last one was of Sharpay in a pink slutty wedding dress with a pink garter, playing beach volleyball. That did the deed, and Troy was happy again. The need for Gabriella was still there, but it was easier to ignore now.

"I just heard that you two are going to join the Lakers next season…it's true right?" Bob asked Chad and Zeke.

Chad and Zeke nodded their heads with big smiles. "Oh yeah, we'll be next to Troy in the next season for sure." Zeke said before he took a bite of his food.

Chad and Zeke wanted to try something before going into their basketball career. They also wanted a little break from it because they played it all their high school, and collage years. But Troy didn't want to stop. Even though he was offered the Lakers spot in his junior year of collage, he didn't want to go until he graduated. Ever since he was five years old, Troy knew that he was destined to play basketball, and he didn't ask for anything else, career wise.

"We'll be sure to watch those games, haven't missed one yet. Anyways…I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I've got some other costumers." Bob said as he got up and walked back behind the bar.

Sharpay and Taylor let out a breath when Bob was out of earshot. "He smells like rotten milk." Sharpay said as she took a small bite out of her salad.

"He's Bob." The four best friends said at the same time with little smiles.

After a few seconds, Sharpay said, "I'm going to the ladies room."

Taylor got up with her, and then they just stared at Gabriella. Gabriella felt eyes on her, so she looked up and saw that Taylor and Sharpay were looking at her. Actually they were waiting for Gabriella to stand up and go with them, but she didn't know that. "Take a right at the foosball table." She said as she took a sip of her water, completely oblivious to the reason of their stare.

Sharpay rolled her eyes before saying, "You're supposed to come with us."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Gabriella asked, honestly confused. She had only seen girls go to the bathroom together for girl talk in movies and TV shows, but she didn't think that girls did that in real life.

Taylor and Sharpay sighed. "This is what happens to a girl when she's raised in a male environment." Taylor said as they started to walk to the bathroom, without Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy, Chad, and Zeke with confused eyes and asked, "What just happened?"

"They wanted you to go to the bathroom with them?" Chad said with a chuckle.

"Why?" Gabriella asked, again.

Troy smiled at her with a chuckle before saying, "Girls talk about stuff in the bathroom."

"Girls actually do that?" Gabriella asked. She really was shocked.

They just nodded their heads with chuckles.

They were arguing about the Super Bowl when Sharpay and Taylor came back. "Yeah, but the Stealers-" Gabriella was saying, but was cut off by Sharpay and Taylor sitting down.

"After much consideration, we have decided to have you tell us about your Halloween in your junior year in collage." Taylor said sharing a quick smile with Sharpay.

Troy looked at them with confusion and asked, "You spent ten minutes in that bathroom, talking about that?"

Sharpay and Taylor just looked at him with a duh expression. "Why do you want to know about that?" Gabriella asked after she took a sip of her water.

"We don't know about your past as much as you know about ours." Sharpay said with a little smile that Troy found evil and painful to look at.

"That's because she won't shut up about herself." Troy muttered so only Gabriella could hear.

Gabriella giggled and nudged Troy in the ribs. "Don't make me laugh." She said as she stifled her chuckle.

"Enough with the sweet talk, tell us about your Halloween." Sharpay said, banging her fist on the table to get Troy and Gabriella's attention.

Troy rolled his eyes before saying, "Alright fine…You vultures."

Sharpay glared at him before Chad started to say, "I was GI Joe, Zeke was a police officer, Troy was Zorro, and we dared Gabs to be a sexy pirate…"

_**Flashback:**_

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Zeke all share a dorm in their building, a very big dorm. Even in collage, they somehow ruled the school, unwillingly. The boys were on the basketball team, won the state championship three years in a row, and they were always with Gabriella. Plus she had a lot of male admirers that Troy really didn't like, so it was a natural instinct for him to pull her really close when they would walk across a field, or down a hallway, or just anywhere.

It was Halloween, and Chad had convinced them to go to a Halloween party. It's not like they didn't go to parties, it's just that they didn't really go themed parties.

"No. No way in hell I'm I going to wear that…It's a male product to make woman look like sluts." Gabriella said as she folded her arms, a very rare thing for Gabriella to do.

Chad was wearing a green army uniform with shell casings around his arms. He really did look like GI Joe.

Chad let an evil smirk form on his lips when he said, "You have to remember our deal. If you don't wear this with makeup, earrings, and boots, you and Troy can't sleep together for two weeks."

Troy made a sound as he looked at Gabriella pleadingly. He can't get though the day without having sex with Gabriella at least twice. No way could he ever survive two weeks, the pain would be excruciating for him, and Gabriella. They're both completely addicted to each other, and can barley stand being separated for more then twenty minutes.

"How about you two go put on your costumes, and we'll wait here." Zeke said as he kept the video camera on Troy. Zeke was wearing a blue police uniform, he looked like a real cop, but Gabriella stated that he looked like a porn star in a very bad plotted porn movie.

Gabriella grabbed the costume and went her and Troy's room. Troy went to Chad and Zeke's room with his costume, coming out eight minutes later. He had the black mask on, black the hat, the black cape, and the black outfit. He looked like Zorro, an even sexier Zorro actually.

"I sure hope he doesn't jump Gabs when he sees her walk out of their room." Chad said as Zeke zoomed the camera in on Troy as he walked towards them.

Troy looked at the camera and said, "This party better be good."

A few seconds later Gabriella came out. She had a dark red bandana on her hair, two big gold hoop earrings, dark makeup but not too dark, and lip gloss. The pirate outfit was a dress, but it looked like two different pieces of clothes because of the different colors. The top was a kinda of like a corset, a white corset with straps going to he side of her arms. The bottom was a short dark red skirt that went to her thighs, and it ruffled out a bit. Her tan legs taunted Troy, especially when his eyes went down her legs and landed on her high heeled boots. Her black high heeled boots that made Troy's mind get foggy.

Gabriella never wears makeup, high heels, dresses, or even boots. Seeing her in all of them made Troy's mind go into overdrive. He pinched himself a few times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Chad and Zeke whistled as the camera pointed towards Gabriella.

She mockingly smiled and leaned against the wall with her arms folded. She finally looked at Troy and her eyes immediately filled with lust. She shifted to try and hide it, but after a few seconds of the two staring at each other, Troy stood up, quickly walked over to her and put his arms on both sides of her, caging her. He looked at her eyes intensely before his eyes settled on her lips, her shiny lips that Troy wanted to bruise with his own.

She looked into his eyes to see them dark and clouded with complete lust. She felt herself go weak as she saw his eyes were staring at her lips.

Gabriella is shorter then Troy and he likes it that way. But with her heels, she was a bit taller, but still not as tall as Troy. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You look so damn hot."

Gabriella's breath hitched and she closed her eyes. Troy pulled back to look at her face, he smiled when he saw her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened. He leaned back down, this time right in front of her lips. He slightly brushed his lips against hers and felt her hands start to come up to his neck, so he pinned her arms above her head and heard Gabriella softly moan. She loved it when Troy a bit aggressive, he's always so gentle and caring with her, and he loves the sounds that Gabriella makes, so he likes to pleasure her more. Even though she always tries to tell him to give her a chance and let him have a little break, he usually doesn't give in, and he's not going to now.

He gave her a quick peck and he grinned when he heard Gabriella's disappointed whimper. He bent his head down to her neck and attached his lips to her neck, sucking on it and kissing it furiously. She moaned louder and tried to free her hands to run them through Troy's hair.

Troy slowly moved up her neck, ravishing every piece of her neck as he made his way up to her chin. Gabriella waited in anticipation as Troy teased her in the worst way possible. The one thing Gabriella hates is that Troy's knows her weak spots, and all of her weak spots are extremely sensitive, and one of the biggest weak spots are on her neck. Another reason Troy loves it. It's one of the only parts on her body that he can get a sound out of, without removing any clothing.

He stopped right in front of her lips and heard her say, "Troy…Please kiss me." Her voice was full of lust and want. Her eyes were pleading him, and she licked his lips as he stared in her eyes. Without another word, he smashed his lips on hers. He let go of her arms to pull him closer to her while pushing himself against her at the same time. Completely trapping her between the wall and Troy, even though there was no room at all between Troy and Gabriella, there was a very tight space between the wall and Gabriella, but that was because he back was arched.

Gabriella knew that Troy was teasing her; he didn't have tongue in her mouth after the first six seconds of their "innocent" kiss. She mentally huffed before getting an idea. She harshly sucked on his bottom lip and softly nibbled on it too. Before Gabriella could do anything else, Troy's tongue slipped inside her mouth and immediately connected with hers.

Their tongues vigorously battled for dominance, as Gabriella ran her hands through his hair, and he kept pulling her closer by her waist.

"Guys…" Chad said as he and Zeke rolled their eyes.

Troy didn't hear them, neither did Gabriella. They pulled back for a quick breath before diving back in to continue their intense kiss.

"Guys…" Zeke said, as he kept the camera on them, waiting for them to turn around and say something.

Troy probably would have heard him, but Gabriella moaned and grinded against him, making him forget about their two annoying friends.

"GUYS..." Chad and Zeke yelled, after waiting for their love struck friends to stop.

This time Troy did hear him, but instead of breaking the kiss, he took his right hand off her waist and put it behind him to flip off his two friends. Not even moving his lips away from Gabriella's.

Chad and Zeke rolled their eyes, but couldn't help their chuckles. "Luckily for you two, the party isn't over until four in the morning, and it's eleven o' clock now. We'll give you an hour." Chad said as he and Zeke walked over to their room, but Zeke's camera didn't turn off until their door was closed.

When Troy heard their door close he pulled back and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was becoming steady again. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him smirking at her. "One full hour to have my way with you." He whispered seductively as she bit her bottom lip, an action that makes Troy smile.

Gabriella didn't say anything; she just pulled his lips back down to hers furiously. Most of their kisses aren't innocent, they have moments in public when Troy and Gabriella know that they can't do more then a kiss, so they try their best to keep those innocent, but sometimes they just get carried away.

Troy moved them in the bedroom, and when he closed the door, she pushed Gabriella up against it roughly. Gabriella moaned when she felt him against her. She then looked up at him and became furious with the hat and mask on his face. She took his hat off his head and flew it on the little couch in the back of the room. She then slowly slid his mask off, not breaking eye contact with him as theirs eyes stared at each other intensely.

She threw the mask next to his hat with a smug smirk when she saw Troy's eyes turn darker and fill with even more lust, if that was possible. She stood on her toes and brushed her lips against his and whispered softly, "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi." He said with a smile as she smiled back.

He dipped his head down to give her a gentle kiss. But when they pulled back they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Gabriella was the first to move as she grabbed Troy's shirt and pulled him towards her in a greedy/loving/ passionate/hungry/demanding/earth shattering kiss. Troy reacted quickly by pulling her closer and tangling his hand in her hair to bring her even closer.

When Gabriella pulled away, she licked his lips before moving hers down his jaw line, then his neck. When she got to his collar, she untied to cape, and then slowly pulled his shirt off. She traced his perfectly toned chest with his fingers, making him close his eyes and sigh. Gabriella admired his chest with hungry eyes. Her feather like touches on his chest were moving lower and when they moved back up, she replaced her fingers with her lips, giving light kisses on the same trail that her fingers took.

Troy groaned and when her lips started to move up and instead of going to his lips, she went to his neck and left a few hickeys in various areas. When she gentle nibbled and bit down on his neck, he groaned even louder and pulled her lips to his in a heated passion.

Troy was controlling himself pretty well actually. But when Gabriella moaned really loudly, grinded her hips against his, and lifted one of her legs to wrap around his waist, he lost it. Troy picked up her other leg that immediately wrapped around him, and then he threw her to the bed.

Gabriella breathed heavily as Troy stood at the end of the bed and stared at her. Troy watched as Gabriella's chest heaved up and down. She saw his eyes fill with hunger and the desire in them was obvious. She whimpered when he didn't make any move towards her, she needed him, badly.

Troy stared at her for s few seconds, admiring the way she looked flushed and her hair was a tiny bit messy. He slowly sat on the bed and moved over to her, like a predator stalking his prey. Gabriella almost moaned from the look he was giving her.

Troy crashed his lips to hers before she whimpered again.

An hour later, Chad knocked on the door. "Guys, ready yet?" They assumed that Troy and Gabriella finished not to long ago, and they were getting dressed back into their costumes.

Thirty seconds later, Troy poked his head out the door and said, "Give us ten minutes."

Chad and Zeke looked at him for a second. Even though they could only see his head, they could tell that he was naked. "You had sex for one full hour?" Zeke asked, disbelieving.

"You'd be amazed at what we can do with a whole day." Troy said with a smug smirk before he closed the door and went to go get dressed.

Chad kept looking at the door while asking, "You got that on video right?"

"Oh yeah." Zeke said as he walked towards the kitchen and set his camera down. After ten minutes, Troy and Gabriella came through their door, fully dressed.

Chad and Zeke immediately noticed four things on Troy, and six things on Gabriella. "Nice hickeys." They both said at the same time before Gabriella hit Troy on the arm.

"Troy!" Gabriella said as she hit him on the arm again.

Troy chuckled; the hits didn't hurt, mainly because Gabriella isn't very strong at all. "You gave me some too." Troy said in his defense.

Gabriella then noticed the hickeys on Troy; they looked like they were done by a professional. She smiled at her handy work. "Ok. Let's go before two you jump each other, again." Chad said as he put on his GI Joe headband.

Troy smiled as Gabriella walked in front of him and walked next to Zeke. Troy walked next to her and Chad walked next to him. They looked like they normally do when they walk.

So as they walked to the building next to their, they heard a few wolf whistles. Gabriella rolled her eyes, but Troy put his arm around her and pulled her close, making that group of guys know that she's his. Chad and Zeke just rolled their eyes at Troy's reaction to the whistles; it was hard for him in high school because they kept their relationship a secret so he had to try his best to ignore the stares that guys gave Gabriella, now he can put his arm around her.

The three guys immediately stopped and turned their attention towards something else. Troy smirked at her and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this…actually, I can't believe Troy let me wear this." Gabriella said with a realization chuckle.

Zeke turned around to walk backwards so he could get everyone on camera. At that moment, Troy untied his cape and walked behind Gabriella. He tied the cape around her and smiled triumphantly while saying, "I almost forgot."

Gabriella smiled up at him as he came back to her side. Troy leaned down to kiss her, but his head got pulled back by Chad. "Every time you two kiss, it leads to you having sex, and I want to make it to this party."

"Why is this party so important?" Troy asked with a groan.

Zeke zoomed in on Troy and Gabriella holding hands for a second before zooming back out to catch Chad say, "Because we only have one more Halloween in collage, and we got Gabs to be a pirate instead of a Yankees fan." Gabriella use to dress up as a Yankees fan as a joke, she hates the Yankees. So it stands to reason that she would dress up as a Yankees fan on Halloween.

"We'll have fun." Gabriella said, gently elbowing Troy.

They reached their destination after a minute or two. They stood outside the party dorm door, of and could hear the loud hip hop/rap music. Most of the party dorms were set up like clubs. They're in the bigger rooms so there's more room for dancing, people move the furniture to another room and the party room looks completely empty.

They walked in and immediately noticed that it was really dark, there were actually some laser lights, a fog machine, seven kegs, and everyone was dancing. More like grinding actually.

A guy came up to them, actually, it wasn't just a guy, it was Joe, the guy that invited them to the party. He was wearing a vampire costume. "I'm so glad that you guys are here." He said as a more people entered the room.

It was a common fact that if Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, and Zeke Baylor go to a party, that party must be really good. And if Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, and Zeke Baylor go to a party, you can be sure that half the school will be there too.

"Yeah, it's…great to be here." Troy said with difficulty. He wasn't trying to be mean, but Joe was staring at Gabriella.

Zeke and Chad noticed this, and if Joe wasn't careful, he could end up out the window. While Zeke focused the camera on them, Chad asked, "You have beer right?" Joe took his eyes away from Gabriella, and nodded his head. "You want to bring me some?" Chad asked, already knowing that the answer would be yes.

Joe winked at Gabriella before going across the room to get them so beer. Troy started walking towards him, but Chad and Zeke pulled him back, already know that he was going to go punch his lights out if they didn't stop him. "I'm not gonna kill him…I'm just going to throw him out the window." Troy said as he tried to get away from Chad and Zeke's grip on him.

"That's reassuring." Chad said as Gabriella grabbed his hand, immediately calming him down.

Joe came back over, juggling three beers and a cocktail. He handed the beers to the guys, but Gabriella didn't take the cocktail. "You don't like margaritas?" Joe asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, she doesn't." Troy said as he chuckled.

Gabriella slowly took it and offered him a little smile, which he returned before going off. She took a little sip when he looked back at her. He smiled and turned back around to keep walking. Gabriella spit out the liquid as soon as Joe turned around.

"Who drinks this stuff?" Gabriella said as she grabbed Troy's beer at took a sip to get rid of the cocktail taste.

Chad took a sip of his beer before asking, "Why did you take it then?"

"Because Gabi can't say no to little requests, especially if it means that someone's going to frown." Troy said as he looked at her cheekily.

Gabriella mockingly smiled at him before taking another drink of HIS beer. Troy tried to grab it back, but Gabriella just took another drink before smirking at him.

"I think I'm going to go and introduce myself to that gal over there." Chad said, pointed to a girl that had on a cat woman costume and was leaning against the wall with a cocktail in her hand.

"And look. There's a girl next to her in slutty nurse costume…Isn't that nice." Zeke said with a grin while turning off his camera and going with Chad over to the two girls.

Troy and Gabriella chuckled before Joe came back over to them. Troy raised his eyebrows as he stepped closer to them. "Do you want to dance?" He asked with a very confident smile.

"I'm straight, so no." Troy said as he stepped a little closer to Gabriella while she stifled a giggle.

Joe looked at Troy for a few seconds before looking back at Gabriella and saying, "I was asking you."

"Well that makes more sense." Troy said as he chuckled when he heard Gabriella chuckle.

Joe looked at Gabriella, waiting for her response. "Oh. Well, I…" She started, but was cut off by Troy.

"She won't dance with you." Troy said with a cool grin as he pulled Gabriella closer to him.

Joe looked confused before saying, "Can't she say that for herself."

"She has a really bad sympathy problem…She's not even aloud to walk by an animal shelter." Troy said with his humorous voice. When Gabriella walks by an animal shelter, she has to be blind folded, or dragged away. Mainly because she would buy half the animals just to save them, or get in a fight with the person who owns it over keeping the animals in cages.

"How does that relate to her not being able to answer my simple request?" Joe asked with confusion.

Troy rolled his eye before saying, "She can't say no."

"How do you know she doesn't want to dance with me?" Joe asked as Troy felt Gabriella get uncomfortable at the fact this conversation was about her.

Troy put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer while asking, "You didn't know that we're together?"

Joe looked panicked for ten seconds before saying, "Oh god. I had no idea. I didn't believe those rumors. Believe me Troy; I would be crazy to hit on your girl."

Troy smirked as Joe quickly retreated and went over to his friends.

"Congratulations, you have permanently branded me yours." Gabriella said with a sarcastic smile.

Troy leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I think that you became mine when we were thirteen." Gabriella breathed out a sigh as she felt Troy's breath on her skin. "Wanna dance?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

The song Just Dance by Lady Gaga came on, and Gabriella slowly took his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor. They were surrounded by people, a lot of people, all dancing. She turned around and his hands instantly went to her hips, bringing her closer to him. Her back pressed against his chest as she hips started to move against him. Troy matched her movements, moving his hips with her.

Troy brought his lips down to ear and breathed heavily and as he lightly nibbled on her ear. One of Gabriella's hands moved up behind her and tangled in his hair. He heard her moan when his lips gave light kisses on the base of her neck. He pulled her closer as she started moan a little bit louder.

He pulled his lips away from her neck when he heard her moan even louder. The music was extremely loud, but Troy could still clearly hear Gabriella moans. "Don't stop." Gabriella pleaded as she felt the detachment.

Troy smirked at the neediness in her voice. "Say that again." He demanded a bit more then asked. He knew that Gabriella always gets turned on when he makes her beg, but he also knows that she hates it because she just wants him to do it already.

"Please Troy…Don't stop." Gabriella said in a moaning whisper.

Troy smirked and was about to kiss her, but Gabriella was suddenly pulled away. He was confused for a few moments before looking up to see her struggling to get away from a guy. "Hey!" Troy said as he his anger and protective side started to flare up and his desires quickly turning into concern.

"I knew that you two were together, you could just tell by the way you looked at her and was always protective of her." Troy recognized the voice, but he hadn't heard it in three years.

Troy eyes widened. "Jake…What the hell are you doing here; I thought you were at NYU?"

"Joe's my friend. He invited me…I didn't know that Montez would be here though, I wouldn't even have hesitated to say yes if I knew." Jake said as pulled Gabriella closer to him, trying to get Troy mad.

Troy breathed a deep breath, and Gabriella noticed his tenseness. But Troy was going to try and deal with this the best he could. His shaking hand moved to Gabriella and he pulled her away from Jake, quickly, but he didn't want to hurt her. Jake chuckled and looked over to them. Jake was wearing

"Since you two are here, I'm gonna assume that Danforth and Baylor are here too." Jake said with an evil and sly grin.

As if on cue, Chad and Zeke came up beside Gabriella and Troy. "Problem?" Chad asked as Zeke got out his camera.

Jake slyly grinned at the four of them before saying, "I actually think that I missed you four. I mean, the basketball captain at NYU can't get riled up as easy as Bolton can. Not even for his hot, slutty, whorish friend. She's just like Montez."

By now, the music was turned down, and everyone formed a tight circle around the five. They wanted to see what would happen. They've all heard rumors about NYU's football captain and their basketball captain going to high school together, but they didn't really believe, it until now.

Troy tried to hide his anger as best as he could, and he did. But Gabriella saw what the other couldn't. Troy can hide his emotions as good a snake can slither, but he couldn't hide his eyes. "You know better then to say something like that Jake." Troy said with a calm and sly expression on the outside, but on the inside, his blood was boiling.

Gabriella couldn't see his eyes, but she knew that they weren't their usual ocean blue; they were probably dark blue, like a stormy ocean, not a calm one.

"Ah yes, that incident at the prom…I seem to remember Montez dressed like a slut that night too." Jake said as he smirked at Gabriella.

She didn't blush, cry, or run away like everyone thought she would. Instead, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "You better watch what you say, Jake." Chad said as he came up next to Troy and Zeke pulled Gabriella back with him.

Usually they would switch. When ever they got in fights, Troy would always fight, Gabriella would always be pulled aside, and Chad and Zeke would switch off between pulling Gabriella aside and fighting. This time it was Zeke's turn to watch out for Gabriella, and he was happy for that because he brought his video camera along.

"What are the odds of running into Jake?" Zeke said as he provided commentary for the camera, and at the same time talking to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at him for a split second to say, "I know…Maybe we should leave."

Zeke looked at her like she was crazy before saying, "And break up this reunion, no way." As much as Zeke wanted to join in on the fight, he wouldn't let anyone hold his camera, not even Gabriella.

Joe wouldn't want a fight happening in his dorm room, but this was Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Jake Richmond were having a fight in his dorm room. His party will be talked about for months.

"I hope you realize that if someone dies, it'll be on your conscious." Gabriella said to Joe as he stood and watched.

"So how'd you two get together…Did you get her pregnant on a drunken one night stand and now you're trying to do the right thing by being together." Jake said as he took a guess. He knew that his guess was far from the truth, but he just wanted everyone to think it was the truth.

Instead of hitting Jake into the next century, Troy scoffed and said, "I honestly thought that you would come up with something better then that."

Gabriella was never comfortable with conversation that involves her, and this was no exception. But the last time she got between Troy and Jake, she was thrown to the ground, by Jake. So she decided to stay out of this one, but that didn't mean she didn't want the fight to stop.

"Zeke…Do something." She whispered as she saw Jake narrow his eyes. Instead of Zeke doing something, he zoomed the camera in on Jake to get the anger on camera.

Zeke shook his head while whispering, "No way. This is great, just look at all the emotion, this'll do great for my future directing." Even tough Zeke never became a director; he still kept using his video camera for years to come.

"So you were together in high school, and you didn't let anyone know…Can I ask why?" Jake asked, trying to get Troy humiliated in front of everyone, or at least make him uncomfortable.

Troy crossed his arms and said, "It's none of your business."

"After I almost fucked her I would consider it my business." Jake said with an evil smirk. Gasps broke out throughout the room, but Gabriella just had her mouth wide open, shocked that he would say something like that.

Chad was prepared to pull Troy away at any moment, but for the split second that he turned to shut up the whispering, Troy had Jake up against the wall with a look of fury in his eyes. "Lying can get you into trouble, Jake." Troy said in a harsh whisper.

Jake was on the wall, and Troy was holding him up by the collar of his shirt. While Troy was trying to control his breathing, Jake was trying not to look scared. He was doing a pretty good job, he even sounded a little bit calm when he said, "Funny. I seem to recall you lying to everyone at East High."

Troy lifted him bit higher so he was on his toes. "Funny. I seem to recall you having a nose that wasn't broken." Troy said as his fist collided with Jakes nose, then his stomach. Troy let him go and he fell to the floor.

"You don't have to try and impress your "girlfriend" to get her in bed…I'm sure a guy with a twenty bucks could do that." Jake said as he got up and looked at Troy dead in the eye

"I'm sure that paying hookers is the only way to get girls to sleep with you, but Gabriella wouldn't sink that low……Just shut up." Troy said with a disinterested voice, but his fists were clenched because he was ready to knock the living daylights out of him.

"Make me." Jake whispered, forgetting about the agonizing pain in his nose, which had some blood dripping out of it.

Troy was about to say something, but Gabriella interrupted by pushing them apart and saying, "Stop…I won't let this happen again."

Troy still felt fury, but he wasn't going to do anything with Gabriella in the middle of them, he wouldn't risk the chance of hitting her, so he calm down, but he was ready to hit Jake if he did anything to Gabriella.

Joe knew where this was going, and he didn't like it. Either someone was going to leave in a body bag, or Chad, Zeke, Gabriella, and Troy were going to leave, and he didn't know which one would be worse.

"Let's get out of here." Troy said as he grabbed Gabriella hand and led them outside with Zeke and Chad following. Joe was starting to think that the other option was better.

Jake knew this was going to happen, and he was prepared. "You're just gonna let your bitch boss you around."

Troy stopped dead in his tracks, and was going to go and show Jake a piece of his mind. But instead, Chad walked over to Jake and hit him in the jaw. Chad knew he had to take action, or else Troy was going to throw Jake out the window.

"We'll see you in ten years at our high school reunion…You better bring an ice pack." Chad said as he looked down at Jake, who was on the floor.

Chad walked back over to Troy, Gabriella, and Zeke, and they walked out the door. Joe definitely wanted the other option now, although this party will be talked about for months, it would have made headlines if someone died.

"Well that went well." Zeke said with his sarcastic tone as they walked down the stairs.

Chad scoffed before saying, "What are the chances of running into Jake…That's like us running into Sally at a sports bar."

"Like that'll ever happen." Gabriella said with a chuckle.

Troy was the only one silent though, he was still angry, and Gabriella could tell. She squeezed his hand, silently asking if he was ok. "I'm fine." Troy said as they continued to walk.

"Don't worry about it man. None of us were prepared to see Jake at that party…I personally think you handled it very well." Zeke said as they started walking to their building.

Chad nodded his head before saying, "Me too…At first I was worried about you killing Joe, but then Jake showed up and I thought he was going to end up out of a window…you handled the situation well."

"I feel like this has happened before." Zeke said as they all fell in step and walked across a grass patch.

Chad rolled his eyes before saying, "The same thing happened at prom, you idiot."

Troy rolled his eyes and couldn't help but notice that Gabriella had some concern in her eyes. "Troy?"

"I'm fine…really." Troy said as they reached their building.

Gabriella stopped Troy before they walked in the door. "You guys go ahead; we'll be up in a few minutes." She said, talking to Chad and Zeke as they nodded their heads and went in the building.

She turned towards Troy who was taking a few breaths. "I really am fine."

"You know that I'm not the "talking" type of person Troy…But we didn't talk about it a few years ago, and I just want to make sure you're ok." Gabriella said as she looked at him with concern in her eyes.

Troy knew this was a bit hard for Gabriella. She doesn't really talk about things with people; she doesn't see things as a big deal, so she doesn't take the time to have a stupid conversation about something that doesn't need to really be "talked" about. She only does when she's concerned, or giving advice about something important, so Troy knew she was really concerned.

"I'm fine." Troy said as he ran hand though his hair.

"Troy. I've known you all my life…I can tell when you're not fine." Gabriella said with a little chuckle.

Troy couldn't help but chuckle at her cute face. "I just hate him…I want to kill him."

"Troy I'm fine, you know I don't care about people talking about me, or what people think…Especially Jake." She said with a giggle.

"I know you don't care, but I care……I love you" He said as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her tight.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before looking up to say, "I love you too…But it's going to be hard loving a man in prison because he murdered a man who winked in my direction."

Troy chuckled and leaned his head down for a kiss, but silently groaned when Gabriella moved her head. "I'm fine now." He said with certainty.

"I know…but every time we kiss we end up having sex, and the guys are upstairs waiting for us." Gabriella said, being the reasonable one.

Troy pouted before asking, "Just one innocent little kiss?"

"You're so cheesy." Gabriella stated before giving him a quick peck, but Troy couldn't stand for that. He pulled her in closer and gave her a real kiss, but before he could do anything else, Gabriella pulled away and started running upstairs. "Hey!" He yelled after her as he ran up with her.

"I said that we couldn't kiss…it always leads to sex, and we had sex four times today…I'm tired, but I know that if we kiss, we'll have sex again." She said as they ran down their hallway and to their dorm room.

Gabriella banged on the door and when Chad opened it, she pulled him out and ran in, but not before locking the door behind her. "What just happened?" Chad asked to himself as he stared at the door that leads into the room he was just in.

Troy reached the door and was confused when he saw Chad standing in front of it. "Where's Gabi?" He asked after a few seconds of waiting for Chad to say something.

Chad shook his head while saying, "She's inside…She locked us out."

Troy scoffed before knocking on the door and yelling with an altered voice, "We've got you're All Star tickets here miss, if you'd open the door, all you have to do is sign something."

The door opened quicker then you can blink your eyes. When Gabriella saw that there was no ticket guy, she growled and tired to close the door again. But Chad and Troy are much stronger then Gabriella, especially combined. They easily pushed the door and got in.

Zeke was holding his video camera and laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that Gabs."

"Shut up." She said as she walked to the other side of the couch, away from Troy.

"I can't believe that we spent our Halloween at a party for about twenty minutes, got into a fight with a guy from our past, and then came back here to watch Lord of the Rings." Chad said as he plopped down on the couch.

Gabriella looked at Troy and Zeke as they sat down next to him. She eyed them curiously before walking towards her room and saying, "I don't know about you freaks, but I'm changing into something that doesn't make me look like a complete idiot."

Troy, Chad, and Zeke all looked at each other before getting up and going to their rooms.

Troy and Gabriella came out thirty minutes after Zeke and Chad finished getting dressed in regular sleeping attire. Gabriella came out in her giant shirt and one of Troy's boxers, her usual sleeping attire. Troy was wearing a wife beater and a pair of his boxers, also his usual attire.

"What took you so long?" Zeke asked as he put in the movie.

Gabriella sat down next to Chad while saying, "He kissed me."

Troy smiled cheekily at her before sitting down next to her, his arms immediately going around Gabriella, and she subconsciously leaned against him; their usual position while watching a movie.

"So you had a quickie……Nice." Chad said with sarcasm and shake off the head.

Zeke plopped down on the other side of Troy and pressed play. "We never speak of this night again." Troy said as the movie started.

"Why?" Zeke asked with confusion and interest.

"I just have a feeling that I'd regret telling anyone what happened tonight…ok?"

They all agreed and continued to watch the greatest movie of all time. Troy glanced down at Gabriella as she mouthed the words along with the movie. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. He turned back to the movie and couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

_**End of Flashback:**_

"I really do regret this." Troy said as he leaned his head back and groaned. Gabriella giggled at him before looking at the two couples that were seated across them.

Taylor and Sharpay were glaring at Chad and Zeke. "What?" They asked as they cowered.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes while asking, "Why can't you be more like Troy?"

Chad and Zeke had their eyes wide open, but Troy and Gabriella just watched in amusement. "Huh?" Chad and Zeke asked in unison.

"He's so romantic and protective and…perfectly perfect." Taylor said with a glare.

Troy looked at Gabriella with a mocking smile while saying, "I knew something bad was going to happen if we ever retold that story…I have magical powers."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but she still giggled at him. "I'm gonna guess that we can't be mad." Zeke said before Chad hit him on the back of the head.

"You idiot, of course we can't be mad, but that doesn't mean we can say it out loud." Chad said in a hush tone that was meant only for Zeke to hear, but everyone heard it.

Gabriella held her hands up before Sharpay or Taylor could say anything. "Wait, hold up…You two can be mad and yell at them, but they can't be mad at you?" She asked to Sharpay and Taylor.

"Yes."

Gabriella and blinked a few times before Troy said, "That's stupid."

"That's fact." Sharpay said with a point.

Troy nodded his head before getting up and saying, "Well, Gabi and I are going back to the cottage. You idiots can do whatever you want for the rest of the night, I just don't want to hear any murder reports on the news tomorrow morning."

Gabriella innocently smiled at them before following Troy out of the bar, but not without saying, "Bye Bob, we'll see you later."

Sharpay and Taylor turned to Chad and Zeke with unimpressed looks while saying, "You're paying."

Luckily for the two guys, Bob came over and said, "This dinner's on the house."

"No. We insist. With a little money you could probably clean this place up." Sharpay said while Taylor nodded in agreement.

Bob faked a smile before saying, "No, its fine…Now get out before I throw your shiny asses out."

Sharpay and Taylor scurried to the door as fast as they could in their furry high heeled boots. "Thanks for not actually throwing them out." Chad said as they got up.

"I expected more from you two. Not those pink rich snobs." Bob said with a chuckle and a shake of the head.

They shrugged their shoulders before saying the thing they have said for a long time, "They're hot."

Bob shook his head with another chuckle before going back behind the bar.

As soon as Chad and Zeke left Bobs, they saw Sharpay and Taylor waiting for them. "We're going dancing." Taylor said with a little jump. It scared them how their two girls could go from dangerously mad, to deathly scary, to giddy and jumpy.

"It's late; we should go back to the cottage." Zeke suggested, but had a feeling it was going to be turned down.

Sharpay and Taylor gave each other a look before saying, "We're going dancing." They grabbed the boys and started to lead them to a special club.

~*~

"Tomorrow you're going snowboarding." Gabriella said as she put on her giant shirt and short-shorts.

Troy shook his head while he put the wife beater on, and his boxers were already on when he said, "I'm staying with you."

"Troy. I'm not going to go into labor while you're having fun snowboarding…you should go, I can handle Sharpay and Taylor by myself."

"No…and that's final." Troy said with a mocking smile as he got on the bed.

Gabriella shook her head with a giggle as she followed him and said, "Fine. You're just going to be stuck here with me all day tomorrow."

"That's not gonna be a problem." Troy said with a cheeky smile before he gave her a quick kiss.

After a few seconds, Troy let his head rest on Gabriella's big baby bump. "I'm starting to think that your bump is too big just for twins." Troy said as he looked at her.

"I've been saying that for months." Gabriella said with a little huff. "Maybe they're just going to be really big." She said, using her hands to show him how big she thought.

"But you're really small."

They thought for a few seconds before Gabriella said, "Maybe there are more then two kids in there."

"Maybe we should go to the doctor." Troy suggested.

Gabriella shook her head vigorously while saying, "Over my dead body…We go to the doctors three times, and that was the deal. The last one is for when I'm in labor, I'm not going to go to the doctors just because we think there's more then one fetus in there…They have poison in everything, and not to mention the mind controlling "shots"."

Troy chuckled before saying, "We're going to the doctors…tomorrow."

Gabriella huffed after a few seconds before saying, "Fine."

Troy smiled triumphantly before putting his hand on the baby bump again and leaning down to it to say, "If there's more then two of you in there, I hope you're all girls."

"Let's make a bet." Gabriella suddenly said.

Troy looked up at her. "I'm listening,"

"I bet fifty bucks, that we're having two boys and two girls." Gabriella said with confidence.

"I bet it's going to be three girls and one boy." Troy said with equal confidence.

Gabriella looked down at his lips for a second before looking back at his eyes, which were staring at her lips. She leaned in closer and brushed her lips against his and saw him close his eyes. She was going to pull away, but Troy pulled her in closer and crushed his lips on hers.

~*~

**Please review, and if there are any suggestions, I'd gladly take them.**


End file.
